the shelter
by gurl3677
Summary: Daryl, Rick and the group find a full stocked shelter. Can they put their lives back together? Can Daryl's heart be soften?  What will they do when a member of the group attacks someone?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! It's my very first Fan Fic.*_

Saint Winters had just settled into her bed after a long, hot day when her walkie talkie went off. She sighed and turned her light on again. She had been hoping for a quiet night. It was three in morning and she had just laid down for the first time in 24 hours. Being in charge of a large group of people meant she hardly ever got to rest for long periods of time.

" Saint, we got company." One of her brother's voice came through. She laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just get a break every once and a while?

" Living?" She asked.

" Yeah, looks like 15-20 people, I can't tell for sure, most of them are still in their cars."

" Alright, I'm coming. Have the boys on the roof keep a look out." She said. With another sigh, she got out of bed. She got dressed quickly then clipped her walkie talking to her back pocket.

She walked through the hallway and down a flight of stairs. She walked into the main part of the complex and over to the front doors. She opened them up and found her two brothers on the stairs with their arms crossed over their chests, each holding their guns. Ahead of them, in front of the still closed gates, were three cars and a few men standing outside them.

" Well, let's go see what they want." Saint said.

Saint and her brothers, Gage and Wesley, walked down the stairs slowly. They crossed the front yard as the three men by the cars came over to the fence. She had some time to get a good look at them. The first man that got her attention was a tall man with a police uniform and hat on. The second guy was an older man with a fuzzy gray bread and a fisherman hat on. The last guy was the only one with any weapon out that she could see. He had short dark brown hair and a cross bow hanging off his shoulder.

" Can I help you?" Saint asked. Her brothers kept their guns at their sides and Saint hadn't drawn hers yet but knew she could in a heartbeat if she needed too.

" Look, we aren't looking for trouble, just a place to rest. We have been travelling for three days and are running out of food and water." The police officer said. Saint looked behind him at the other people in the cars.

" You got kids in there?" She asked.

" Yeah." The man said. Saint nodded.

" Give me a second, okay?" She said. She tugged her brothers arms and they walked away.

" What should we do?" Gage asked quietly.

" Let them in. We have more then enough food and water. We take their weapons though and keep them on the same floor." Saint said.

" You sure this is a good idea?" Wesley asked.

" Grandpa built this place to help others. We have been taking people in when we find them, why not this group?" Saint asked.

" I don't like the way that guy with the cross bow is looking at us." Gage said. She glanced at behind her shoulder at the gate then back at her brothers.

" I told you to leave that thing in the truck." Rick hissed to Daryl. They were watching the group of three talking quietly.

" And I told you I ain't leavin my weapon behind for anyone." Daryl said, never taking his eyes off the girl who seemed to be the leader. The group turned and walked back over to them.

" Okay, we are going to let you guys in. We have food, beds, and running water, enough for everyone but here's the deal. You give your weapons to us and if we find you trust worthy, you get them back. No one here will hurt you, I promise you that. But we have to make sure you won't hurt us." Saint said.

" No fuckin way." Daryl said quickly. Saint turned her dark blue eyes on him.

" Then you get nothing." She said simply.

" Daryl." Rick said.

" I ain't not givin up my cross bow." He said. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

" I tell you what, I will let you keep your cross bow but you only get to have two arrows for it. I can understand you not wanting to be away from your weapons, I understand that fear." She said.

" I ain't scared." Daryl snapped at her. Saint smiled.

" Good, then you see no problem with the deal." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

" Before we unlock these gates and let you all in I need to tell you that you are being watched." Saint said. " You try anything and you will be shot." Rick, Dale, and Daryl scanned the top of the building which had three floors. There were three guys standing on the roof with guns pointed their way. " Are any of you bitten?" She asked. Rick looked back at her.

" No." He said.

" Im going to take your word for it but if any of you are sick, that person will be removed and put in a room alone. I will watch over them to see what happen, fair?" She asked. Rick nodded.

" Fair enough. Im Rick by the way. This guy to my right is Dale and the guy to my left is Daryl." He said.

" Nice to meet you, Rick. Im Saint. These are my brothers, Gage and Wesley." She said.

After her brothers took the lock off the gate, they handed their weapons over. Gage and Wesley gathered them up and moved aside for Saint to open the gates all the way. She directed where everyone should park and as she locked up the gate again, she spoke into her walkie talkie. It didnt take long before a group of guys came out of the building.

" I image you all are very tired." Saint said as she walked up to the stairs. " We still have some of the night left so we are going to show you to the empty rooms so you can sleep. Breakfast is at 8, there are clocks in your rooms. If you just show us who is paired up with who, we will make sure the families stay together." She said.

Ricks group was led to the rooms for them to sleep at. Gage took some members of the group to a hallway with bedrooms while Daryl, Rick, his wife Lori and their son Carl, followed Saint up a flight of stairs and down a different hallway. She was putting them in her hallway, where her rooms was. She stopped at one door and faced them.

" This room is for your family. There is two bedrooms and a bathroom in there. You will find towels, blankets, soaps, brushes, anything you might need will be in there. The hallways are patrolled as well as the roof and the grounds. You are safe here so try and rest." Saint said as she opened the door.

" We cant thank you enough for this." Lori said. Saint nodded.

" Get some rest." She said before turning her eyes to Daryl. " You can have the room down the hall, if you follow me." She said. She didnt wait for him to answer, she just turned and started to walk away. Daryl narrowed his eyes but followed her anyway.

Saint had his arrows in her hand. His eyes moved from the arrows to her ass. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that fit her nicely. He hadnt been with a woman in a while and he couldnt stop himself from checking her out. He was so caught up in her that he almost ran into her when she stopped walking suddenly.

Saint opened the door to a room and walked in. Daryl followed her into what looked like a hotel room. There was a bathroom right to his left and directly ahead of him was a king size bed with end tables on either side of it. There was a dresser and tv on top of it. A dvd player was sitting on top of the tv.

" I know its small but for now it will have to do. We have other rooms and if you decide to stay you are welcome to change rooms." She said as she leaned against the doorframe. Daryl faced her.

" Why would you just take us in like this?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Almost everyone here we either found or they found us. Its only right that in this day and age we help each other. But trust me, if you become a problem, you will be dealt with." She said. Before he could think, Daryl held the cross bow to her head.

" Whats stopping me from pulling this trigger and killing you where you stand?" He said. To his surprise she didnt look shocked or even scared by him, if anything she looked bored.

" Nothing." She said.

" Arent you scared? You dont know me, I could lock you in here and rape you for all you know. I could kill you, arent you scared of that?" He asked.

" No, Im not. I have a feeling you are a good shot but I wont feel it if you shot me. If you rape me the walkers will be the last of your worries. There are enough people here that will beat you to an inch of your life only to nurse you back to health so they can do it again." She said calmly. Daryl slowly lowed his cross bow.

" You arent scared of me." He said.

" No, Im not." She said. They looked at each other for a few more minutes before Saint spoke again. " Good night, Daryl. Welcome to my home." She said before she left the room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

Daryl stood under the shower and let the water run off his back. To his surprise it was warm. The bathroom was stocked with soaps, lotions, a new toothbrush and tooth paste. He passed the washcloth and soap over himself three times to make sure he got all the dirt off his skin. He was used to being dirty, he would hunt for days at a time some times, sleeping in the woods. But he hadnt had a shower months, since before the outbreak. The outbreak had started 6 months ago.

When he passed the washcloth across his stomach for the third time, Saint flashed through his mind. He could see her standing by the doorway, looking at him. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun but he could see it was a dark brown color with a few blond streaks through it. She couldnt be standing more then 5 foot 1 inch, weighing no more then 115 pounds. Her facial features were soft and delicate and her arms were nicely toned. She was wearing faded jeans and a low cut, tight wife beater. She had a nice tight figure and her breasts were the prefect size for her frame. He was guessing their size to be a b cup.

He growled to himself for thinking about her like that and shut the water off.

The next day, after Daryl had gotten ready for the day, he opened the door to his room and found some clothes on the floor with a note sitting ontop of them. He picked them up then looked both ways down the hallway which was empty.

' I have a few guys about your size and thought youd like some new clothes. You can wash your old clothes in the laundry room later today. Kitchen is to the right of the doors you came in through. Saint.'

She had given him pants, a shirt, socks and boxers. He closed the door again and carried the clothes to the bed. He sat down and undid his boots. He was so glad to put on new socks. He peeled his clothes off and left them in a pile on the floor. He slipped the clean jeans and white tee shirt on and felt like a new man. It didnt take him long to meet everyone in the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter were scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Everyone from his group was sitting at a big table, eating and talking together. Saint was leaning against the stove, talking with one of her brothers, Gage. He had to stand over 6 foot tall, maybe 6 foot 2 inches. His hair was the same dark brown as hers and his eyes were dark blue as well. She looked up as Daryl entered the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

" Good morning. There are plates on the counter, help yourself. Coffee and juice are on the table. We have been waiting for you." Saint said. Daryl moved over to her and took a plate. He tried to look at her but could feel the sibling's eyes on him. " I see I was right on your size." Daryl looked at her quickly then back at the eggs as he spooned some out.

" Yeah, they fit. Thanks." He said. Thanks for not something he was used to saying. She nodded her head.

" No problem." She said before she pushed away from the counter.

Daryl sat down at the end of the table and didnt talk to everyone as he ate slowly. Saint walked over to the table and sat down at other end of it, by Rick. He felt his eyes drawn to her but forced himself to stare at his plate. Today her hair was down and it reached the middle of her back. It had some waves through it.

" So, Im sure your all wondering about our little center here." She started.

" Yeah, we have some questions if you dont mind." Rick said. Her smile was pretty as Daryl glanced up at her.

" Go ahead." She said.

" How is it you have running water, electricity, and this kind of food?" Lori asked.

" My grandpa and my dad both worked for the government as scientists. 30 years ago my grandpa started working on this place. He intended it to be a safe house. He worked with diseases and viruses and felt the government was taking risks that would back fire on them. As the years went on he and my dad worked on the building, adding rooms, clearing the forest, putting up fences, stocking it full of things people would need. The water and electricity run by solar power. The panels charge all day so we have power at night. In the basement we have a laundry room and the supply rooms. We raise animals at the far end of the complex, we also have huge freezers filled with food." She said.

" So your telling us your dad and grandpa knew an outbreak would happen?" Daryl asked. She looked at him and tilted her head.

" They couldnt say for sure it would happen but they had an idea. When my grandpa started building this place, my grandma thought he was going insane. When my dad started helping him, my mom thought he had lost his mind as well but she helped him with it." She said. He dropped his eyes to his plate and she turned her attentions to Rick. " Right now we are sitting on 25 acres of walker free, fenced in area. We keep the fences maintained and everything is patrolled 24 hours a day. Everyone here is someone that either found us or was found by us. We have 40 rooms and only about 20 people living here right now so you guys are more then welcome to stay here for as long as you want under a few conditions." Saint said.

" And what are those conditions?" Shane asked.

" You have to help out with things around here and not cause any problems." She said. Rick looked at his group. They were smiling and talking together. He looked back at her.

" I think we could do that." He said. Saint smiled again and nodded her head.

" Im glad to hear it. At times like this, we need to stick together. We havent seen a walker in three months and our woods is full of deer and wild turkeys," Daryls head shot up. " We do have some hunters here so if any of you hunt, you are welcome to go with them. There is also a good size pond in the back of the complex filled with fish." Saint said. " After breakfast, Id love to show everyone around."


	4. Chapter 4

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

Their group spilt up after breakfast. The women wanted to wash clothes and let the children run and play in the large front yard. Some of the men were just to tired to do much for a while so only Rick, Dale, Shane, and Daryl walked with Saint and her brother, Gage. Daryl walked mostly behind them, he was taking in the area.

They followed the chain link fence to the back of the complex. All through the complex where trees, brushes, a few gardens. There people working in the gardens, walking around the fence with guns, and standing on the top of the main building. It didnt take long before a large red barn came into view. The sounds of chickens, cows, and pigs greeted them.

They walked around the barn and looked at the animals. Saint explained that two of the people living there had been butchers before the outbreak. Once every couple of months theyd butcher one pig or one cow. Everyday theyd milk the cows, collect eggs from the chicken, and try to help the animals breed.

Saint walked them over to the pond. It was shielded by trees and scrubs. Saint told them there were fish in the pond and sometimes they used it for swimming. They continued the tour of the outside and inside of the complex. Saint was able to introduce them a few of the people as they passed them. She told them she didnt expect them to start helping out right away. She said she wanted to let them rest up.

" How do you have all the clothes you gave us?" Rick asked.

" Well, once every two months, we raid the town that is 10 miles up the road. We send five to six people there. They go through the houses and stores there, collecting clothes, soaps, food, whatever people need. We have been able to keep up with our supplies that way. The town is pretty big and its empty except for walkers of course." Saint said. " We went looking for others and brought back a few people."

_He slipped his hands into her hair and brought her face down so he could kiss her. Her legs were soft against his sides and as they made out his hands slipped down her body to her hips. He thrust her down on him, making her gasp against his lips. She sat up completely on him and grabbed a hold of the head frame before she started moving. Saint's eyes were closed as she rode him hard. _

Daryl's eyes flew open as he panted.

It was dream, just a dream. He looked around his darken room quickly then sighed. He put his hands on his head and shook his head. Daryl took the sheet and pulled it off him. He glared down at himself. He didnt want her but he couldnt convince his dick of that. He hadnt been with a woman since the outbreak and he just needed to get laid. He would scope out the women of the complex and get a feel for who was easy. He would get Saint out of his system. He was attracted to her but he wouldnt let himself want her. She was not someone meant for him.

He reached down and grasped himself in anger. This was his second night there and he had already jacked off to her two times. This would be the third and last time. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep until the deed was down. He closed his eyes and pictured her on her knees in front of him.

It was late at night when Saint decided to go swimming. She stripped off her shirt and jeans and placed them on the grass by the pond. It was a hot night and the cool water would feel good against her skin. She had woken up and couldnt go back to sleep.

Daryl watched her from the bushes. The water came up to her hips and she was standing with her back to him. Her hands were on her hips and she had her face tilted up to the sky. A breeze went through her hair and he heard her sigh. He had seen her sneak out and decided to follow her. After he had finished with himself and cleaned up, he couldnt go back to sleep and had went down into the kitchen. That was when he saw her running through the back yard.

Saint turned around, giving him a full view of her in her swim suit. He sucked in his breath quickly. Her body was toned and tight. He had been right about her breasts size. He was angry with him suddenly as he watched her sink down into the water. Her image was going to be burned into his mind. He needed to find a woman and find one fast.

Saint stood up quickly when she heard the a stick snap. Someone had followed her outside. She placed her hands on her hips as she faced the shore. The moonlight was bright but she couldnt see into the brushes.

" Come out." Saint called. " I know someone is out there." She figured it was one of her brothers. Gage and Wesley had told her not to be alone at night. They had said they didnt like the way Daryl looked at her and were worried about him.

Daryl cursed himself. He had been so distracted by his thoughts he hadnt been as careful as he knew he should have been. He knew shed see him if he tried to get back to the house so he knew there was only one thing he could do. He stood up and slipped his hands into his pockets.

Saints breath caught in her throat when Daryl came out and walked over the shore. Saint sunk into the water to cover herself up. He seemed as uncomfortable being there as she was having him there. He slowly meant her eyes.

" What are you doing out here?" She asked.

" I saw you running through the yard. I thought something was wrong." He said. She frowned.

" So you decided to hide in the brushes and watch me?" She asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders. She stood up and started out of the water. She snatched up her towel and wrapped it around herself. " Thats kind of creepy."

" Im kind of creepy." He said. She grabbed her clothes and shoes from off the ground and glared at him.

" You shouldnt be spying on people."

" Maybe you shouldnt be out swimming the middle of night by yourself." He said. She moved to brush past him quickly by Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Without thinking he brought his face to her hair and inhaled the fresh scent of her shampoo. Saint froze. She looked up at him and their eyes meant again. " Im not some pervert."

" Really? Thats news to me." She said. He had her side pressed against his chest as he stared down at her.

" You dont even know me." Daryl said as he narrowed his eyes.

" You're right, I dont. But both times I have been alone with you, you have been weird with me. You held your cross bow to my head and talked about raping me and now you have followed me to the pond. You were hiding in the brushes watching me swim like a wack job. And now your smelling my hair while holding me against you." She said.

Quickly, Daryl turned her, making her drop her clothes. Saint let out a gasp. He had his hands on either side of her arms and had her chest pressed completely against his. He brought his face down to hers, never taking his eyes from hers. His mouth was inches from hers.

" This is what it would be like if I held you against me." He said. " Do you see the difference?" He asked. When she didnt answer him he squeezed her arms slightly. " Do you see the difference?"

" Yeah, I do." She snapped to his surprise. She pushed herself away from him. " Dont ever touch me like that again." She said. Saint spun on her heel and quickly walked away from him.

Once she got back into the complex, Saint quickly took off to her room. She unlocked her door and hurried into her room. She locked the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to still her heart. She hadnt been scared of Daryl when she saw him. She had been angry but when he grabbed her and held her against him, her heart jumped into her throat. She opened her eyes and looked around her room.

She didnt want to admit it to herself, but she liked how forceful he had been with her. She found him completely attractive, she liked the rough feel of his hands against her skin. She liked his bright blue eyes and she liked the way he looked at her. She looked down and realized she had forgotten her clothes at the pond.


	5. Chapter 5

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

In the morning Saint opened her door and almost tripped over her clothes which where in folded in front of her door. There was a note sitting on top of them. Her breath caught in her throat as she bend down and picked them up.

' The next time I touch you it will be because you asked me too. D.' She backed up into her room and set her clothes down on the counter. She reread the note before she put it away in her drawer. She didnt know he had known where her room was. His room was just a few doors down from her but she didnt know he had seen her come and go.

Daryl was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Saint walked into the kitchen. Their eyes caught for a few seconds before they both looked away. Saint thought he was trying to scare her so she had changed her shirt to wear the one he had brought back to her.

Daryl kept his head down to hid his smile. In his quick glance at her, he saw she was wearing her shirt from the night before. He expected her to stay away from him now but instead she strolled over to the table and sat down directly across from him with a bowl of cereal.

" Good morning, D." She said. Shane was sitting towards the end of the table. He looked up quickly and looked from Daryl to Saint. " I hope you slept well." She said. Daryl glanced at Shane before looking at her. He cleared his throat and looked back at his plate.

" Yeah, I guess I did." He said. He looked at her before dropping his eyes again. " Do you have anything to ask me to do today?" He asked.

" No, I dont believe I do. Maybe there is something you want me to ask you." She said. Daryl looked at her again.

" There is nothing I want you to ask me." He said. She nodded.

" Good. Im glad we have that set." She said. Once again Daryl glanced at Shane who was staring at them. Daryl picked up his plate and walked away from them. As soon as he was out of sight, Shane started to laugh, making Saint look at him.

" What?" She asked.

" I have never seen Daryl look so defeated. Usually he is the one chasing people away, not running away from them." Shane said. Saint smiled.

" Well maybe he just needed someone to stand up to him." She said.

" If you dont mind me asking, did something happen between you two?" Shane asked. Saint shook her head.

" No. Im just showing him who the top dog is around." She said. Shane smile.

" I guess so" He said.

Daryl heard Shanes chair move and knew he was getting up to sit by her. Daryl frowned, he didnt want anyone around her. He shook himself before walking away. Why was he acting this way? He just meant this girl, he had no right to claim to her and needed to remind himself of that.

Later that morning Daryl was standing in the back yard talking with a few of the other guys that lived there. They were planning on going out into the woods to hunt some deer and turkeys and Daryl wanted to go with them. He thought he could get some information on some of the girls there and hunting might take his mind off Saint. He was very confident that it would work until he heard her laugh. His eyes found her right away.

Saint and Shane were walking out of the back door together. They were talking together as they walked through the backyard. Daryls eyes narrowed as he watched them. As if she felt him staring at her, Saint turned her head and their eyes caught. Shane looked behind her and frowned at Daryl. He took a hold of Saints elbow and lightly started leading her in another direction. Saint turned her attention away from Daryl.

The day was spent with Gage and Wesley showing Rick and Shane the ropes around the complex. Saint spent time getting to know the women and children. She had always had a soft spot for kids and she enjoyed playing with them. She even started a hide and seek game with the women and the kids.

The hunters decided to go out the next day, they would spend the night in the woods and wanted to go over their plans with Saint and Gage. Bryan, the leader of the hunters had gathered Saint and Gage in the evening with the other hunters to go over everything. They never did anything or go anywhere outside of the fence without a firm plan.

Daryl was standing in the back of the small group of hunters while Bryan, Gage, and Saint talked about the hunting trip. Once again, Daryl couldnt take his eyes from her face as she nodded and listened to her brother and Bryan talk. She looked up from the written plan Bryan had drawn up and looked at Daryl.

" D," She started. Everyone drew quiet and looked at them. " What do you think? Do you think its a good idea for the hunters to spilt into two groups like Bryan has planned?" Daryl looked at Bryan who was standing to her right. He crossed his arms over his chest. Once again Daryl cleared his throat.

" I think, if you want to be sure we get both a few deers and turkeys, thats the best plan." He said. She nodded and Bryan smiled.

" I was talking about you to a few members of your group and found out that you alone where the one supplying the animals that were keeping the group fed. So I spoke with Bryan and he would like you to be his right hand man." Saint said.

" I need another strong hunter to help me get these hunting trips together. These other guys had never hunted before coming here and I need a strong man to help me train them." Bryan said.

" Does that seem like something you would want to do?" Saint asked. When Daryl didnt speak, Saint asked everyone to leave them alone for a few minutes. After everyone left Saint spoke again. "Look, everyone here has to have a job to do. You could be a guard or a watcher, stand on the roof or guard the fence all day, if youd rather. But Shane said you were a remarkable hunter so I thought you might rather hunt then guard."

" Dont talk about me to him." Daryl said. " None of those people know anything about me. I didnt know them before this happen." He said.

" Thats what Shane said." She said. Her calmness overwhelmed him.

" Why were you asking about me?" Daryl asked.

" I was asking about everyone. Think about what Im offering you and let Bryan know. I have to take my turn on watch right now." Without another word Saint left the room.

Daryl went off and found Shane walking down one of the halls. He came up behind him and grabbed Shane the shoulder, whirling him around so he could look at him face. Shanes expression was shocked.

" What the hell, Daryl?" He asked.

" What did she ask about me?" Daryl asked.

" Who?" Shane asked.

" That girl." Daryl snapped.

" You mean Saint? She just asked about what type of person you were."

" And what did you tell her?" Daryl asked. Shane shook his head.

" I dont know, I told her you were a hunter, you preferred to be alone. Why?" Shane asked.

" Did she ask about anyone else?" Again Shane shook his head.

" No, just you, why?" Daryl didnt answer him. He just turned and walked away quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Saint was standing on the roof top with her gun when Wesley came up to her. He bumped his sisters shoulder who smiled at him. She leaned against her brother for a few seconds and closed her eyes. They had always been a close family and the outbreak had only pushed them closer together.

" So Gage is alittle worried." Wesley said. Saint pulled away and looked at him.

" About what?" She asked.

" You and that Daryl." Wesley said. Saint laughed.

" And what is he worried about Daryl for?" She asked.

" Come on, Saint, he is right up your alley. Just your type of guy. Hes a bad boy, aggressive, stand offish and mean." Wesley said.

" Dont be so worried, my brother. Hes not into me and Im not into him. Yeah, I think hes hot but thats it. Nothing is going to happen." Saint said.

" Well, according to Gage, Daryl spends alot of time looking at you." Wesley said.

" Look, you guys dont have to worry about anything. I wouldnt do anything that will put us in danger. Im not going to mess around with him. I think even he is to much for me to handle." Saint said.

The next day, the hunters were going to leave in the mid morning. Daryl hadnt slept good for the third night in a row. Saint invaded his dreams again. He had taken a cold shower in the middle of the night but it hadnt helped. He needed to get laid as soon as they got back from the hunting trip. When he left his room in the morning there was a package sitting outside his room. He frowned and picked it up. He carried the package to his bed and set it down to unwrap it. Inside the box were his arrows with a note.

' D, I thought you would need these. Im glad you took the job with the hunters. Saint.'

He guessed this was going to be a game they played together. He stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the top of his dresser.

The hunters stood in the front yard, saying good bye to everyone. Saints group were hugging the guys and some of the women were tearful. When ever anyone went outside the fence the group would be tension and upset.

Saint personally came up to every hunter and hugged them. When she reached Daryl, she didnt reach for him. She had a small smile on her pretty face and her eyes sparkled at him. Daryl was the only one in the group who hadnt had anyone crying over him.

" Be careful, D." She said. He nodded.

" You too, Saint." He said. It was the first time he had said her name outloud and was rewarded with another smile. He felt his heart jump slightly. She really was a beautiful girl. She nodded and turned to walk away. " Saint, " She turned slightly and looked at him over her shoulder. " Next time you want to know anything about me, ask me. Not that jackass, Shane." She turned and faced him completely.

" I asked about everyone." She said. Daryl smiled.

" Right." Was all he said.

Saint stood on the top stairs and watched as the hunters disappeared into the woods. They decided to not drive, they didnt want to scare away any animals. She sighed and went back into the building. She went to her room to take a nap. She hadnt gotten much sleep and was dead tired. She stopped right outside her door and looked down at the crudely wrapped package. She laughed to herself as she picked it up.

She went into her room and locked the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and crawled into her bed. She took the paper off the package, knowing it was the paper she had used to wrapped Daryls arrows. Inside was one arrow and a note.

' You might need this for when Shane gets out of line. If you need to kill him though, wait til I get back, Id like to see it. D.' Saint burst into laughter.

The hunting trip was a success. They got three deers and three turkeys. Daryl and Bryan showed the other guys how to field dress the animals and what part of meats they could use. They sleep in the woods and hadnt run into any walkers. When they returned to the house the next night everyone was waiting for them. Daryls eyes scanned the crowd for Saint before he could stop himself. She was standing on the porch with Shane at her side. Daryl narrowed his eyes.

He didnt say anything to anyone. He walked past the crowd, past Saint and Shane to go to his room. He wanted to shower and change his clothes. He knew Saints eyes followed him as he passed them and felt Shane tension up. He smiled to himself at that.

He turned down his hallway and stopped walking. Right in front of his room was another package, wrapped in purple paper with a bow on it. He looked behind him then back at the gift. He walked over to it and pick it up. As soon as he walked into his room he unwrapped the gift and found his arrow and a note.

' D- you can have this back. I prefer to hurt and kill with my bare hands. Saint.' Daryl set the arrow down but held onto the note. He stared at her small handwriting before he started laughing. Maybe she was more like him then he thought.

Saint smiled as she listened to him laugh. She was listening to him from the outside of his room. She thought hed get a kick out of her note. She turned to walk away but was surprised to see Shane standing right behind her.

" What are you doing?" Daryl heard Shanes voice. He frowned and went to his door. He put his hands on either side of the door frame and listened closely.

" Nothing." Saints voice came to him from right outside his door. He looked at his door quickly. What was she doing out there?

" Why are you listening outside Daryl's room?" Shane must have read his mind.

" I left something for him, I wanted to make sure he got it." Saint said.

" What would Daryl need?" Shane asked. Suddenly the door to his room opened making Saint jump.

" I left some of my arrows behind on accident." Daryl said. He held up a few arrows. " She was making sure I got them back. Saint, I wanted to talk to you about the woods, alone." He said. Saint looked at him then back at Shane.

" I will caught up with you later." She said before stepping into Daryls room.

Daryl shut the door and faced her slowly. Saint walked the middle of his room and faced him. Daryl walked over to her and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Saint felt like her chest was tight as she looked his eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest loosely.

" Did you need something?" She asked.

" Do you have anything you want to ask me to do?" He asked. Saint smiled slightly and shook her head, she knew this game of theirs.

" No, do you have anything you want me to ask you?" She repeated one of her first questions to him.

" I want you to stay away from Shane. Hes bad news." Daryl said, completely surprising her. Saint frowned.

" Thats funny, because he said you were bad news. Im not sure where you two get off telling me what to do but..."

" How he gets off is none of my business." Daryl quickly interrupted her. " As for how I get off, if you want me to show you, I will. All you have to do is ask the right question. I will do it right here, right now." Saint felt lost for words. Daryl took a step towards her so he was almost against her. She stared up at him, shock on her pretty face.

" Why do you care so much if Im around him?" She asked. Daryl frowned and shook his head. He realized how close he was to her and almost jumped back.

" I dont." He snapped. The shock was gone and she was smiling.

" You dont? Then why would you tell me you want me to stay away from him?" She asked. Whatever spell Daryl had been under was broken and it was his turn to appear shocked.

" I dont care. You could go fuck him right now if you wanted too." He said.

" Well, thanks for the permission on who I can have sex with. I need to get laid and now that I know I have your blessing, I can work on that." She said. They stared at each other for a few more seconds. "Can I go now?" She asked.

" Im not stopping you." Daryl snapped.

" But your in the way." She said. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Then move me." He said, knowing shed have to touch him to get him to move. Saint tilted her head and then smiled slightly. To Daryls surprise she ducked down quickly between his legs He jumped and turned around as she popped up behind him. She faced him with a smile and a shrug of her small shoulders.

" Im tiny and fast. I will see you later, D." Then she turned around and left his room quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

For a few more weeks things went smoothly. Daryl still kept himself from both groups who seemed to be getting along well. Saint and Daryl didnt talk together. They would caught each other eyes but didnt talk. She spend alot of time with Shane and Daryl didnt like it at all. But he was angry with himself for even caring. They talked through notes theyd tape to each others doors. They never said anything serious to each other, they write mostly about events that happen during the day.

The group was there for three weeks and one night they decided to have a bon fire. Everyone who wasnt on duty gathered around the fire and told stories about their life before the outbreak, everyone that is, but Daryl. Gage and Wesley shared stories about growing up, the tricks they would play on Saint and how shed get them back. Daryl sat in with everyone and watched her the whole time. Her eyes would light up with the stories and her smile was bright. Her laugh was light and he once again thought how beautiful she was.

" I remember one time the boys made me so mad." Saint started another story. " We were about six, our other brother was 8, and they all made me mad but I cant remember why."

" How many brothers do you guys have?" Lori asked. Saint smiled waved for a minute.

" Well, Gage, Wesley, and I are triplets but we had another brother." She said. She glanced down the fire before speaking again. " He didnt make it through the out break." She said. Gage started rubbing her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. Gage placed a kiss on Saints head.

" So we all made Saint mad," Wesley quickly jumped in to pick up the story. He took Saints hand and squeezed it while talking. " It doesnt take much to be honest. Saints temper is short." She sat up straight.

" I have gotten better." She said. " You have to admit that. Im better." She said. Wesley smiled as he looked at his sister.

" You are, you really are. You barely want to punch people out now."

" Wait, Saints punched people out?" Rick asked with a smile. " I cant image that, your so laid back and nice."

" Thats some stories for another time." Saint said. Daryl studied her face. " Anyway, so I got mad at the boys and waited for them to go to sleep then I crept into their room and I cut out sections of their hair." Everyone in the group started laughing.

" Our mom was so mad when we got up in the morning, she knew Saint had done it. She went into Saints room to yell at her and there was little Saint, holding three plastic bags." Gage said.

" She had put our hair in the bags and wrote our names on them so mom could put the hair back on. She asked mom if she could glue it on." Wesley said.

The group continued to share stories and laughs until everyone decided to go to sleep. Daryl had left the group early though. When Saint went to her room, she found a note taped to her door. With a smile, she took it of the door and went into her room. Her heart was pounding when she unlocked door and went inside. She quickly unfolded the note.

' I cant see you punching anyone but Id like too. Maybe you could show me on Shanes face. D.'

She laughed. Daryl really didnt like Shane but he would never tell her why. She quickly write him a note and went to his room to tape it to his door. She smiled and touched his doorknob. She wanted to knock on it, she wanted to talk to him but instead she went back to her room.

Daryl got up as soon as he heard her door shut. He opened his door and took her note down. He relocked his door and went to his bed. He laid down on his bed and carefully opened her note. He placed one hand behind his head as he read the paper.

' Gave me a reason you want me to punch him and I will. Saint.' He turned over and opened the end table draw. He kept every note she had written to him and he placed this one with the others. He shut the draw and laid back down with a sigh. He knew that night would be another long night. Pictures of her smile and the sound of her laugh were playing through his mind.

The next day Gage gathered Daryl, Rick, and Shane to follow him to the basement. He walked over to one of the supply rooms where Saint was. She was taking inventory of their supplies and had her back to them. Daryl quick took in her ass in her tight fitting jeans but he noticed Shane doing the same thing. Saint faced them with a smile.

" So we need to take a trip to the town." She said. " We also go in a group of five. I told Gage to get you three because I thought youd be the most help in town but you dont have to go."

" Its the least we can do." Rick said quickly.

" I will go if you need me, Saint." Shane said. Daryl frowned and rolled his eyes. She looked at him quickly.

" Shit doesnt matter to me." Daryl said.

" Okay, we will leave tomorrow. We will take two trucks. We have one of the bigger trucks and if its okay with you, D, Id like to take your truck too." She said. He nodded.

" So we spray painted the houses we had checked so there is no reason to recheck them. We will break off into two groups once we get there. We are looking for everything we can use for daily life as well as food." Gage said.

" We will leave at dawn." Saint said.

Saint rode in the Daryls truck, while Gage, Rick, and Shane in another truck. Gage and Shane werent happy about her being with Daryl but she didnt care and hopped into his truck without another word to them. Daryl was secretly glad she was with him even though they drove in silence.

They parked the trucks away from the town and decided to walk there. They all either had bows and arrows or guns with silencers on them. Daryl had his cross bow. Once they reached the town they scouted out with their eyes and didnt see any walkers. Saint faced them quickly.

" Okay," She kept her voice low. " Gage, D and I are going to hit the houses on the right side, Shane and Rick take the left side. We hit the stores and shops together. If we have to break something to get into a house or a store, its not worth it. No noise, dont do anything that will draw attention to us, everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. " Remember, if the house has a spray painted black x on it then we have hit it up already. We meet back in one hour."

The first few houses the three hit they were able to find clothes, soaps, towels, and first aid supplies. What they found they were piling together on the street so they didnt have to make to many trips to the trucks. The fourth house they entered had a basement and Saint thought they needed to check it out. She knew it was her turn to go into the basement but Gage didnt want her too.

" Gage, I cant ask someone to do something Im not willing to do myself. I have to do this." She said, still keeping her voice down.

" No one is going to know if you dont go down there. Come on Saint, we dont know if there is one of them there. Im not willingly to take the risk." Gage said.

" Im going and thats it!" Saint snapped. " You dont like it then watch out the front door and D will have my back." Gage shook his head and walked away. He knew better then to fight with her when her mind was made up. Saints shoulders fell slightly and she took a shaky breath. She faced Daryl while she stood at the door to the basement. " Im going down there, stay up here and watch the kitchen, make sure no walkers get past my brother." She didnt wait for his answer, she turned to him and took another breath.

" Saint." His voice made her close her eyes. " Do you have anything you want to ask me to do?" Daryl asked.

" D, this is not the time for games." She said as she opened her eyes and faced him.

" Ask me." He said. She took in the serious look in Daryls eyes. " Ask me to touch you...please." She searched his eyes before she spoke again.

" Will you touch me?" She said, her voice was breathless.

Daryl set his cross bow down on the kitchen table and came over to her. They never took their eyes from each other as he pulled her against him. He placed one hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Saints eyes closed as he tilted his head and kissed her.

Saint brought her hands to his waist then to his chest. He tighten his arm around her waist as they made out for a few minutes. Saints heart was slamming so loud in her chest she was sure he could hear it. She tugged on his shirt to bring him even closer to her. His hand slid down to cup her ass before he pushed her against her wall. He took her hands in his, interlocking their fingers. He held her hands over her head and pushed his hips against her.

Saints breath caught in her throat as she meant his hips with hers. Their making out went from slow and soft to hot, heavy and full of need. He pulled away to start kissing her neck. She melted completely into his mouth and his body.

" D." She whispered. He rested his forehead against hers. With effort he pulled himself away from her. He rubbed his chin with his right hand.

" Go. If you dont go now, Im going to strip you down to nothing and take you against the wall." He said. Saint took a deep breath to gather herself. She pushed away from the wall.

" Promises, promises." She said. Daryls smile was slow.

" I will be up here if you need me." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Daryl watched as she carefully started down the stairs. He stayed at the top of the stairs and listen as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She had a flashlight in her hand and used it to take a look around. The basement was divided into three different rooms. She glanced up at Daryl. He was holding his cross bow up, ready for action if needed to be. She motioned with her head to the room she was going into first.

She walked quietly and carefully into the room and found it littered with old things like bikes and boxes. She looked around but didnt find anything they could use so she quietly and quickly left the room. She motioned to Daryl she was going into the second room before she entered it.

Once she disappeared from his sight, Daryl glanced behind him to make sure he was alone then looked back down the stairs. He held his breath so he could hear better. There was the sound of boxes falling and Saints sharp breath in take. He took a step down to hear more. His heart was pounding in his chest.

" D!" Her panicked voice sent him flying down the stairs and into the second room. Saint was against the wall, holding off a walker. Her bow had fallen to the floor and the walkers mouth was snapping, trying to get a taste of her. Daryl ran over to Saint and put the cross bow to the walkers head. He didnt waste any time pulling the trigger.

Once the arrow went into the walkers head Saint pushed him to the floor and grabbed her hurt arm. She didnt realize tears were coming down her face until Daryl took her arms. There was blood running down her right arm.

" Where you bit?" He asked quickly. Saint started to cry harder but he shook her quickly. " Saint, focus! Where you bit?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

" I didnt see the pillar and there was a nail sticking out of it. I hit it and it cut me when I pulled away." She said. Daryl pulled her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a hard, rough kiss against her head as relief flooded through him.

" We have to leave. Any walkers close to the house will smell your blood. You must have really cut it because you are bleeding bad." Daryl said.

She nodded as she pulled away. She was ashamed with herself for crying and having to be saved. She wanted to be brave in front of him. He leaned down and picked up her things but didnt hand them to her.

" Let go finish looking upstairs quickly. We need to bandage up your arm before we leave." He said.

Saint sat on the toilet while Daryl cleaned up her wound. The cut was deep but short. It made a line down her arm around an inch long. He held a rag he had found to the wound to slow the bleeding. He found a first aid kit and quickly set out to fixing her up. Saint was staring at the floor. Daryl understood the silence. When he was mad, he didnt want to be bothered so he left her to her thoughts.

Gage was angry at first, when she and Daryl walked down the stairs. He looked at her arm the hugged his sister and thanked Daryl for taking care of her. They ran over to the other three and told them they had to leave. They quickly loaded the trucks then left the town.

Saint curled up into the passenger seat of Daryls truck and stared out the window. She hadnt spoken to anyone since she left the basement. Daryl felt her tension and left her alone. He didnt try to touch her or talk to her. He had his own thoughts to deal with.

Once they reached the house, everyone helped unload the trucks. Saint wont meet anyones eyes. When the bandage on her arm was seen, the entire group became quiet and scared. But Gage reassured them that Saint hadnt been bitten. As few people tried to hug her but she wont allow it. Daryl watched as she pulled away from everyone who came near her, just one thing about her that reminded him of himself.

Daryl went off by himself to back yard after dinner. He was thinking about them kissing and how turned on she had gotten him. He had been rock hard and kissing allow had never gotten him that way. Gage had put on music to loosen everyone up but Saint had went to her room. She wanted to be alone for a while. Daryl stood with his hands in his pockets as he looked into the darkening sky.

" Want some company?" A soft voice came from behind him. Daryl turned around to find a young woman named Stacey. She was holding two beers and was smiling at him. " I brought drinks." She said. She strolled up to him and handed him an open beer.

" Thanks." Daryl said as he looked back towards the sky. On the hunting trip he had leaned Stacey was the one the single guys went to for a night. She was into no string attached sex and claimed she couldnt get pregnant. He thought about having a visit with her but never did. She was a pretty enough girl but she didnt hold a candlestick to Saint.

" I heard how you took care of Saint. Thats really sweet of you." Stacey said.

" Its just want needed to be done." He said before taking a drink.

" Saints a good girl, she takes care of everyone here. I know she saved my ass." Stacey said as she glanced up at him. Stacey touched his arm, making Daryl jumped. She smiled at him. " I like you. I think your very attractive." Daryl frowned slightly then looked away.


	9. Chapter 9

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

The music reached Saints room, making her smile. She changed her clothes and decided to join the group down the stairs. She knew she couldnt just sulk around in her room. She had a scare but she was fine and she was safe. Saint walked down the hallway and was surprised to see Shane sitting on the floor.

" Hey." She said. He looked up at her and smiled.

" Hey." He said. " I have been waiting for you." He said as he stood up. He offered her his arm and she took it. He took her into the library was that at the end of the hallway by the main stairway. "Everyone is drinking and being crazy down there. I thought maybe we could just chill here for a while." Saint smiled.

" Alright, sure. I think I have had enough craziness for one day anyway." She said She curled up on the couch that was facing the stair case. Shane sat beside her and she could smell the beer on him. He slipped his arm behind the couch so it was also behind her.

" Can I show you something?" Stacey asked Daryl.

" Ah, sure, I guess." He said.

" Its in my room, come on." She took a hold of his arm and pulled him towards the complex.

Shane leaned into Saint and took some of her hair in his hand. He brought the long strand to his face and inhaled. Then he let it go and moved closer to her. Saint shook her head and tried not to move away. Shane was nice but he was making her a little uncomfortable.

" Your hair smells so good." He said.

" Thanks, I guess." She said. Shane took a hold of hair on either side of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He looked into her eyes then moved in to kiss her. Saint turned her head quickly so he kissed her cheek. He pulled back with a frown.

" What the hell, Saint!" He said. Saint stood up.

" Look, Im not sure what you are thinking but I just want to be friends with you." She said. He frowned and snapped at her.

" Is this about Daryl? Hes just a stupid hick! A stupid, dirty hick." Shane said. Saint backed away from him.

" Look, I think you are drunk. Go to sleep and we will talk tomorrow okay, Im going downstairs." Without another word, she left the room.

Saint jogged down the stairs and started towards the living room where the music was playing but she had to pass a hallway where another set of bedrooms were. Something caught her eyes and she turned so she was facing the hallway.

Stacey was holding Daryls hand as she pulled him into her room. The hallway seemed to grow longer suddenly as Saints heart stopped. She knew that that meant, she know what they were going to do. She shook her head and walked away. How could she have been so stupid. She went back up the stairs and went to her room.

The next day Saint made sure she was busy. Daryl caught her eyes a few times but shed quickly looked away. She got all the supplies put away and went on patrol on the roof for a few hours. Daryl spent his day patrolling the grounds which meant he had to walk a section of the fence. He choose a section where he could see Saint. He could tell she was upset and figured she just needed some more time to herself.

After dinner Saint decided to go to her room, she didnt want to talk to anyone or see Stacey. She walked down the hallway with her head down. She didnt have the right to be upset with him, she knew that. In the three weeks he had been there they had kissed once and that was during a stress situation but that didnt stop her from having hurt feelings. She came to her room and noticed a note taped to her door. She took the note and unlocked her door.

She didnt read it until she had relocked her bedroom door and went to her bed. She knew he had been watching her. She felt his eyes on her at dinner time and caught him staring at her a few times during their patrols but she just didnt have it in her to talk to him.

' How is your arm? D.' She shook her head and threw the note away.

Daryl was the kitchen when something outside caught his eyes later that night. He knew most people were already in bed, sleeping so he went to the window and saw Saint walking towards the back of the complex. He went to his room to see if she had left him a note and was surprised when his door was empty. She was usually very fast at responding to him.

Saint sat on the edge of the pond and closed her eyes. She let the breeze wash over her. Her wound hurt but she was ignoring it. She sighed and listened to the night sounds. Saint heard someone coming up behind her and shook her head. She was sure it was Shane. He had been trying to get to her all day.

" Shane, Im sorry, I just want to be alone." She said without opening her eyes.

" Im not Shane." Daryl said as he sat down beside her. Saint jumped and looked at him.

" Oh, hi." She said as she looked back to the pond. Daryl just nodded his head and they fell into a silence for a few minutes. That was just another thing he liked about her, she didnt just talk to fill the silence.

" Is your arm okay?" He finally asked.

" It hurt but its fine. Thank you again for cleaning it up." She said. " In two weeks we are going back to the town to get more supplies. You dont have to go if you dont want too though."

" Are you going?" He asked.

" Yes. Its part of my job." She said. Daryl nodded.

" Then I will be going." He said.

" I dont need a babysitter." She snapped as she looked at him. Daryl frowned as he looked at her.

" I didnt say you need a babysitter." He said. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Daryl moved to kiss her. Saint put her hand up so it was against his chest and he stopped moving.

" Id rather you didnt do that." She said.

" What?" He asked. She shook her head and looked away.

" I dont want you to kiss me. Whats hard to understand about that?" She asked.

" You didnt have a problem with me kissing you in town." He said. " In fact, you seemed to like it and were all over me." She laughed.

" I was not all over you, I dont even like the way you kiss. If I was all over you, youd know it." She said as she stood up. Daryl get up as she brushed off her jeans.

" What the hell is your problem?" He asked angerly.

" I dont have a problem. Your the one with a problem." She said before she stormed off.

Daryl frowned and hurried after her. He reached out and took her arm. He swung her around, put his hand in her hair and kissed her hard. His other arm came around her waist as he pulled her against him.

Saints body completely betrayed her as she melted against him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and over hers. For a moment Saint forgot about him spending the night with Stacey. She brought her hands to his chest as they kissed. Daryl covered that hand with his and the image of Stacey and him flashed through her mind. Saint pushed away from him quickly.

" Do not do that again." She said, hating that her voice sounded so breathless.

" You seem to like my kissing then too." He snapped. She brought her hand to her mouth then narrowed her eyes.

" And does Stacey like your kissing?" She said.

" What does Stacey have to do with anything?" Daryl snapped.

" Nothing, D. I just dont like sloppy seconds." She said as she whipped away and left quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

A week passed before it dawned on Daryl what Saint had meant when she had said what she said about Stacey. He was eating breakfast when it hit him. She must have seem him go into Staceys room but not seem him come right back out. She thought he had slept with her. That was why she wanted nothing to do with him now, hed feel the same way, if after they made out, he had seen her go into someones room.

But he hadnt had sex with Stacey. Once he realized Stacey wanted to show him her body, he left her room without another word to her. He didnt want to sleep with her. He had made a move on Saint and she had responded to him. Now she was pissed at him for something he didnt do.

Almost another week passed by before Daryl decided what to do. Saint and him had been ignoring each other, going out of their way to avoid each other. He watched her when she wasnt looking though and he knew she did the same to him. He wanted her, bad, and not just for sex. He wanted to be something with her, he just didnt know what. He wanted to mean something to her but he had never been good at relationships.

The group was scheduled to go into town the next day and Saint wanted to spend sometime with the animals. She kept herself calm by either going to the pond or watching the animals. When nightfall came, and she knew shed be alone, she hurried across the backyard to the barn. She told Bryan, who was on guard at that part of the fence, to take a few hours off, that she would be there.

She was leaning against the fence, watching the cows when Shane found her. He strolled up to her with his hands in his pockets. They hadnt talked much since the night in the library and he was ready to make her his, no matter what. He had lost Lori but he wont lose Saint.

" Hey there." Shanes voice made Saint roll her eyes.

" Hey." She said.

" You want some company?" Shane asked.

Daryl knew the dangers that lay in the town and knew he didnt want to go in there with anything hanging over their heads since they were both going. He went to her room and knocked on the door. He was going to tell her he didnt have sex with Stacey and if Saint didnt believe him, he was going to drag her to Staceys room and make Stacey tell her. When she didnt answer the door, he went down the stairs and outside. He figured shed be at the pond or the barn. Hed check the pond first.

Shane had convinced Saint to go into the barn with him. He had never been in there before and wanted to look around. Saint trailed behind him and tried to not let her annoyance show. She was leaning against a stall door when Shane faced her. He walked over and smiled.

" I have been watching you. You're a woman of worth, its to bad Daryl cant see that." He said. She looked away and rolled her eyes.

" Daryl doesnt need to see anything." She said.

" You dont know how glad I am to hear you say that." Shane said before he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Saint quickly put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

" Shane, please. I told you, I dont see you like that. Im sorry." She said.

" Right now you might not, but give it some time, you will. I will make you forget him." Shane said before he moved to kiss her again.

" Shane! Fucking stop it." She snapped.

" I will have you or else." He said.

" Or else what? You will just take it? I wont be anyones." Saint said.

" You did this to yourself." Shane said. He rushed Saint and hit her in the forehead with his open palm. The back of her head made a sicking crunch as it hit the wall before her.

When he didnt find her at the pond, Daryl started towards the barn. He stopped walking when he saw Shane walking out of the door on the side of the barn. Saint was thrown over his shoulder and by the way her arms were hanging loose Daryl knew she wasnt awake. He crouched down before Shane could see him.

Shane laid her down on the ground behind the barn and quickly looked around. He thought someone would come to patrol the area so he decided to work fast. Hed rather her be awake but she hadnt given him an option. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it up to expose her black bra. He undid her pants and started pulling them down. Shane was so wrapped up in what he was doing he didnt hear Daryl behind him.

Daryl let his anger take over at the sight of Shane bent over Saint. By now, he had her jeans down around her knees and her bra pulled down so her breasts were out. He grabbed Shane by the hair on the back of his neck and yanked him up. Shane yelled as Daryl forced him to face him.

" What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Daryl yelled in Shanes face. " Dont you ever fucking touch her again!" He balled his hand into a fist and punched Shane in the face. He dropped Shane on the ground and stood over him.

" She wants me too!" Shane yelled as he coughed. Blood was coming from his lip which was already starting to swell.

" Oh really? Is that why shes passed the fuck out! Your a sick bastard!" Daryl took a hold of Shanes shirt and pulled him up slightly. He punched Shane again, this time hard enough to knock him out.

Daryl started yelling as soon as the complex came into view. He was carrying Saint fireman style and running through the back yard. A few guys noticed him and radioed to her brothers through the walkie talkies. Gage and Wesley ran out of their rooms and down the back yard.

" What the fuck did you do to her!" Gage shouted.

" I didnt do anything! Shane knocked her the fuck out and was trying to rape her! I punched him out and you better send someone out to the back of the barn before he comes to! I will fucking kill him if someone else doesnt deal with him!" Daryl said as he brushed past them.

" Where are you going with her!" Wesley yelled as he followed behind. Gage radioed to some of the guys to meet him by the barn.

" To my fucking room to take care of her! Someone needs to look at her head!" Daryl snapped as he started up the stairs.

" Shes needs to be taken to our clinic." Wesley said as he caught up to Daryl.

" Fuck you if you think Im letting her out of my sight again. You will have to look after her in my room." Daryl said.


	11. Chapter 11

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Daryl paced in his room as Wesley and Stacey checked over Saint. Stacey was a nurse before the outbreak. They stopped the bleed on her head and checked her vitals. They checked her eyes and decided she was just knocked out, that no real damage was done to her. Stacey went to their clinic to grab a few pain killers Saint would need when she came too.

Daryl finally leaned against his dresser and rubbed his chin with his hand as he watched Wesley check her over again. Daryl had fixed her bra, shirt and jeans before he picked her up and brought her back. He didnt want anyone else to see her exposed like that. Wesley straighten up before walking over to him.

Gage and a few of the guys found Shane with his pants half down and knew Daryl had been telling the truth. It take long before Shane came too as they hauled him back to the complex. He was locked in an empty room in the basement until they could figure out what to do. Lori had woken up because of all the noise and came out to see what was going on. She told Gage that Shane had tried to do the same thing to her once.

" I want to thank you for saving my sister from being raped." Wesley said as he held his hand out of Daryl. He narrowed his eyes slightly but shook Wesleys hand. " I think, when she comes too, shed rather be in her room though."

" No." Daryl said. " I want her here. Im not taking a change of that dickhead getting out."

Saints eyes started to open but she shut them right away from the pain in her head. She groaned and felt like throwing up. Someone started rubbing her head and helped her to turn onto her side. The hand moved to rub her back as Saint started to gag.

" Shh, Saint." Staceys voice came to her. Saint opened her eyes and looked at Stacey who was smiling down at her as she rubbed Saints back. She was holding a trashcan up for Saint to throw up into even though she hadnt yet. Saint closed her eyes again and wished she could throw up. " I brought you some vicodin for the pain. You got hit in the back of the head pretty hard. Can you remember what happen?" Saint pushed herself onto her back again, making sure to keep her eyes closed.

" I need something over my eyes. I can see the light still." She said as she put her hands over her head. She heard someone move on her right side and knew it wasnt Stacey since she was on her left side. After a few seconds someone took a hold of her wrists gently and brought them down from her face. A rolled up towel was placed over her eyes.

" Take these, Saint." Stacey said softly. She took a hold of Saints chin and put some pills in her mouth. She helped her take a few drinks of water. " It might knock you out again but while your awake I want to ask you some questions. I need to make sure you're okay." Saint started to nodded but stopped when the pain burst through her again. " Do you know what happen to you?"

" Shane attacked me." Saint whispered. She brought her hands to her head. " My head is killing me." She said. " Im going to fucking beat his ass." Stacey glanced up at Daryl who had his eyes glued to Saints face.

" I thank someone beat you too it." Stacey said with a slight laugh.

Daryl watched as her hands started to slip from her head slowly. He reached forward and took her wrists again. He lowed them to her sides once again. He pulled another blanket over her as she fell back to sleep. Stacey stood up and smiled. Daryl straighten the blanket then glanced at her.

" What the hell are you smiling at? This aint funny." Daryl said.

" No, its not but I finally figured out why you turned me down." Stacey said. Daryl looked back at Saint as he adjusted the towel on her eyes.

" Whys that?" He asked.

" You got a thing for Saint. Thats why your taking care of her right now, isnt it? Its the reason you wont let her out of your room." Stacey said. Daryl stood up and cleared his throat.

" Yeah, maybe." He said, he wont meet her eyes. " It doesnt really matter, she thinks we slept together."

" Let me take care of that. I will set her straight." She winked at Daryl when he looked at her. He nodded then looked back at Saint. He placed a hand on the back of his head.

" Yeah, that would great. Thanks." He said. He had never said thank you so much in his life as he had in the five weeks he had been at the complex.

The next time Saint opened her eyes the pain in her head wasnt as bad. She took the towel off her head and tried to sit up but still felt the world spin when she moved. She laid back down and closed her eyes again. She brought her hands to her face.

" You okay?" Staceys voice came to her again. Slowly Saint opened her eyes then shut them again.

" Where am I? This isnt my room." She said. The bed shifted as Stacey sat down beside her.

" Your in Daryls room." Saints eyes flew open. That was when she noticed Daryl in the chair across the room. His head was back and he was sleeping. Saint closed her eyes again, keeping them open made her head hurt.

" Why am I in his room?" She asked.

" He found you. He beat Shanes ass, knocked him clean out. Then he carried you here. He wont let you out of his sight." Stacey said. Saint and Stacey where quiet for a few minutes. Stacey put some more vicodin in her hand and helped her take drink some water. " Look I know Im the slut of the group, and Im fine with that..." Saint opened her eyes.

" Stacey,,,," Stacey smiled.

" No, I know I am. I made myself be that. I want to have sex but I dont want a boyfriend, so Im fine with it. But I think you need to know I didnt sleep with Daryl." Stacey said. Saint closed her eyes and turned on to her side.

" I dont care." She said.

" Yes you do. Hes got a thing for you and I know you, I know you have a thing for him. If its one thing I know, its men and women and you two got it bad for each other." Stacey slipped out of the bed again. " I will leave some vics here for you but the next time you wake up the pain should be even less. Just think about what i said though. I didnt sleep with him not because I didnt try but because he turned me down." Saint pretended to be asleep until Stacey left the room

The meds where making Saint tired again. She decided she would sleep for a little bit longer when she woke up again she would leave his room. She wasnt sure what to think about Daryl, Shane, and Stacey anymore and she just wanted to go to sleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Daryl came out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed. He took a light hold of her wrist to check her pulse. He had been checking every hour, he need to know she was still alive. Stacey had left his a note, telling him she had woken up. Stacey told him about their conversation.

After they had stopped the bleeding, Daryl had forced everyone to leave his room. Her brother hadnt wanted to leave her, but they needed to figure out what to do with Shane. He only let Stacey in every few hours. He changed his pillow case so Saint didnt have to sleep on a bloodied one.

He had only slept a few hours in the chair and was feeling tired. He slipped his shoes off and walked to the other side of the bed. He didnt take his eyes off her face as he laid down in the bed. He stayed on top of the covers. He didnt want her to wake up and be upset he was laying with her. He turned to face her and touched her face.

" You can lay under the covers with me." Saint said before she opened her eyes. " I dont mind." Daryl searched her eyes before speaking.

" Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

" Its your bed." He slowly got out of the bed then pulled the covers up and laid down next to her. Saint rolled on her side, her back to him. Daryl put his hands under his head. Saint sighed before speaking again.

" I think Id feel better if youd lay against me." She said softly. Daryl looked at her quickly then looked at the ceiling. He turned over and moved so he was against her back. She moved her legs so he could intertwine them as he put his arm around her waist. " Vicodin wipes me out." She said with her eyes closed.

" You can sleep here as long as you want." Daryl said as he nestled his face into her hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

" Thank you, for everything." She said. Daryl squeezed her tighter against him. They slept in his bed for the next six hours.

The next time Saint woke up again she was tucked into Daryls back. She had her knees pulled up, tucked into his lower back and her face against his right shoulder blade. The bed was warm and her head didnt hurt as bad. She turned slowly onto her back and sighed.

" Thank God, you finally moved." Daryl said as he turned over onto his back. They looked at each other. " You have been in that position for at least an hour. My back is killing me."

" Well why didnt you move me or wake me up so I could move?" Saint said. Daryl smiled and looked at the ceiling. He hadnt moved her because he liked the feel of her against him. She had been holding onto his shirt in her sleep.

" I once slept in the woods under a tree for a week once while I was hunting. I can sleep almost anywhere." He said.

" Why would you sleep in the woods for a week?" She asked. Daryl looked at her again, still smiling.

" I had my eye on a buck, I was following him, waiting for a good shot." He said. She laughed slightly and looked away.

" Well, I need to go and brush my teeth and wash the blood out of my hair." She said after a while.

She was so thankful she always kept a hair tie around her wrist. She reached up and pulled her hair into a messy bun. As carefully as she could, Saint pulled herself into a sitting position and turned away from Daryl. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath before standing. She faced the bed and leaned over, placing her hands on it. The world tilted slightly. She took a few deep breaths to help it stop.

" Are you sure your okay?" Daryl asked. Saint nodded.

" I think if I take a long, hot bath I will feel better." She said.

" If your going to take a bath, Im going down to check on Shane." Saint opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Dont beat his ass again." She said. " I want a turn." To her surprise, Daryl started to laugh as he sat up. Saint smiled and closed her eyes again. " Thank you, D." She said suddenly. " I cant thank you enough." She meant his eyes head on.

" No problem." He said. They didnt talked for a few minutes. Saint shook her head and stood up straight.

" I have to go." Daryl watched her walked around the bed and out of his room. He didnt want to let her out of his sight but wanted to see Shane and he didnt want Shane to lay eyes on her. He needed to know for himself that Shane was locked up. He needed to know their plan for dealing with him.


	13. Chapter 13

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Saint stood in the shower and carefully washed her hair. The back of her head hurt everytime she touched it. She was thankful she was knocked out so she couldnt remember what Shane had done or tried to do. But now the problem was figuring out what they where going to do with him.

Daryl quickly showered and got dressed. He wrote Saint a note and taped it to her door before he left for the basement. He walked down the hall to the main stairs and to the basement. He felt his angry creeping up the closer he got to the room Shane was being held in. He heard Rick, Gage, and Wesleys voice when he reached the bottom of the basement stairs.

" He cant stay here." Gage was saying.

" If he stays here, it wont be just Daryl he has to worry about." Wesleys voice was laced in anger. "I want a piece of him myself and so do all her adopted brothers upstairs."

" Well I had my piece," Daryl said as he came up on them. " But I will hold him down for everyone else."

" Now, we cant just go beating on him." Rick said. " If I hadnt talked with my wife and found out what he did to her at the CDC I would have never thought Shane could behave that way. I mean, he was my best friend."

" He tried to rape my sister, I think we should be able to do anything we want to him." Gage snapped.

" I understand why you're upset but we cant just beat him." Rick said.

" Maybe you cant. But we can." Daryl said.

" Look, I think the best thing to do is give him a car, some supplies and send him on his way." Rick said.

" We are not giving that son of a bitch one of the cars!" Daryl snapped.

" Its not a bad idea." Wesley said. " We should let Saint decide though."

" Are you all fucking crazy!" Daryl yelled. " He doesnt deserve anything. We should drive him to town and leave him there. Let the fucking walkers take care of him."

Saint carefully brushed her hair after she had gotten ready. Her headache was gone and the world was steady again. She wanted to see where they put Shane and they needed to talk about what they were going to do with him. She had a few ideas of her own.

Saint put her brush back in the bathroom and went to her door. When she opened it, she found the note Daryl had left her. She took it down and closed her door again. Saint walked over to her bed and sat down as she unfolded it.

' Please dont leave this room without me. Check to see if Im in my room, if Im not, then leave me a note telling me your ready. I dont want you walking around alone until we know whats happening with Shane. D."

She sighed, she should be mad. She never handled being told what to do well. She stood up and went to her dresser. She pulled out some paper and tape. Maybe now was not the time to fight with someone, maybe this time she could let it go. He as just trying to watch out for her.

Daryl walked down the hallway to his room. He ran his hand through his hair when he saw the note on his door. He took it off and opened it up. He had a small smile when he saw her handwriting. He felt his anger starting to slip away.

' Im ready. Saint.' He went right to her room and knocked on the door.

Saints stomach jumped when she heard the knocking. She looked into the mirror to check her appearance, surprising herself. She shook her head and hurried over to the door. With a deep breath she opened it.

" Hey." He said, his right hand was holding onto his neck.

" Hey." She said as she leaned against her door. She felt like a teenager getting picked up for a first date.

" Rick and your brothers are talking about what to do about Shane." Daryl said.

" And you dont have a say in it?" She asked.

" I already told them what I want done." He said.

" And whats that?" Saint asked. Daryl dropped his hand and smiled. He was surprised at easy he smiled when it came to her.

" Well I want to beat his ass to an inch of his life, nurse him back to health, then do it again." Daryl said, using her own words from when she showed him to his room the first night. He was rewarded by her laugh.

" I see." She said. Daryl shrugged.

" Thats what I heard happens in times like these." He said.

" Come on, D, Id like to go see him." Saint said as she walked out of her room.

" Why would you want to see him? He doesnt deserve to see you." Daryl said with a frown.

" I have to see him. I need him to know Im not scared of him." Saint said. " Will you come with me?" Daryl looked down the hallway then back at her.

" Ah for fucks sake!" He said. " Come on." Daryl said as he started to walk away.

" Ask me." Saint said suddenly. Daryl paused in his steps but didnt talk. " Ask me to ask you to touch me...please." Daryl turned around and stared at her for a few breaths.

" Can I touch you?" He asked. His heart was slamming in his chest.

" Yes." She said.

Daryl crossed the short distance between them quickly. He slipped his hand around her neck and brought her to him. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips down to hers. Saint's hands came to his chest before she slid them up to his shoulders. Daryls other arm went around her waist as he held her against him. Slowly Saint ended their kissing and they rested their foreheads together.

" I dont want you to ask me anymore." He said.

" I wont ask you to touch me if you will just do it." She said.

" You're going to have to ask me to keep my hands off you from now on." Daryl said.


	14. Chapter 14

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Saint and Daryl walked down the stairs holding hands. He led her to the room Shane was being held in. Rick and Gage were still there, talking outside the door. Wesley had to take his turn on patrol so he had left. Rick raise his eyebrow at Daryl when he saw them holding hands, but didnt say anything. Gage went to Saint right away and hugged her. Saint wrapped her arms around her brothers waist and squeezed him tightly. When they pulled away, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

" You okay, sissy?" He asked. She smiled.

" Im fine." She said. Gage squeezed her shoulders before letting her go. Daryl was surprised when Saint took his hand again. He glanced at her quickly.

" Your brothers, Daryl and I were talking about what to do with him." Rick said. " I cant tell you how sorry I am that he did this. Had I known he had went after my wife before, I would have left him in Atlanta."

" Dont worry, Rick. This isnt your fault. D told me about what you think should be done," Rick coughed to hide his smile at Daryls nick name. Daryl glared at him. " And I agree. Give Shane one of the smaller cars, a change of clothing, his weapon and a few supplies. We cant keep him locked in the room forever." Gage and Rick nodded.

" I will go a pack one of the cars for him." Gage said. He kissed Saints forehead and hurried to the stairs.

" I want to see him. I have a few words for him." Saint said. Daryl looked at her quickly.

" You arent going in there alone." He said.

" I have to agree with Daryl on this one." Rick said.

" Hes still handcuffed right?" Saint asked. Rick nodded. Saint looked from Rick to Daryl. " I need to see him alone. I need him to know he has no power over me, that Im not scared of him."

" No, Saint. Not happening." Daryl said. Saint squeezed his hand.

" D, I need to do this for me." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Daryl sighed.

" The door stays open while you're in there." He said. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Shane looked up from his spot on the floor when the door opened. He didnt know if he should expect one of her brothers, one of the other guys that lived there, Rick, or Daryl. He had heard Daryl and her brothers screaming from the outside of the room earlier and was waiting for the time when they beat his ass. He knew he wouldnt be able to defend himself since his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Saint walked into the room alone. Shane looked behind her and saw Daryl standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His mouth was drawn into a tight line and he was glaring at Shane. Rick was standing beside Daryl with a blank look on his face. He focused his eyes on Saint as she walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him and her position mirrored Daryl, from her face to how she held her arms over her chest.

" We have decided to give you a car and some supplies. As soon as Gage as the car ready, you are leaving. You will remain in handcuffs until its time to leave. I dont care where you go or where you end up but you will not stay here. Do you understand that?" Saint said.

" Saint," She shook her head.

" No, you will not say my name. You have not earned the right to say my name." She said. She dropped her arms and leaned down to him. At of the corner of his eyes, Shane saw Daryl tense up. "You're luck, you got off easy. I maybe small but Im mean as hell. Had you not knocked me out, I would have stabbed you in the neck." She said. Rick and Daryl exchanged looks as she straighten up. " You will leave the complex and never come back. Is that clear?" She asked.

" Im sorry. I dont know what got into me." Shane said. She crossed her arms over her chest again. " This has just been so hard on me, I havent been myself since the outbreak. Normally I would have never went after anyone, never forced myself on anyone."

" The outbreak has been hard on everyone. I had to fight off my own brother and shoot him in the head after he turned. I dont care about your excuses. You attacked me and you attacked Lori. I should cut your balls off." She said calmly.

" You dont understand!" Shane raised his voice. " I took care of Lori when I thought Rick was dead. I loved her! Then he comes back and she drops me like Im nothing! I did everything for her! Then I meet you and you want to go off with that stupid hick!" He snapped.

Before anyone knew it would happen, Saint punched him in the mouth, knocking Shane over. She sat down on his stomach and leaned down over him. Saint placed her hands on either side of his face as she stared at him. Rick started into the room but Daryl grabbed his arm to stop him.

" If I hear you talk about him like that again I will cut your tongue out." She pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open. " You made D out like he was the dangerous link in your group. I listened as you talked about how impulsive he is, how he loses his temper so fast and acts out. I listened to your stories about him and I need to let you know something. D is nothing compared to me, nothing. He may be impulsive but he always stopped himself before he did something completely stupid, from your own stories, he always stopped himself." She dropped her voice. " I dont have that self control when Im angry. I dont stop when I lose my temper. You will stay in this room until my brother comes for you. Do not speak to me or anyone else here again." Shanes eyes were wide as she stood up and turned her back to him. Rick leaned over to Daryl.

" She is a female you, only more dangerous." He whispered.

Daryl nodded but didnt take his eyes off Saint as she came towards them. Her eyes had darken and her face was shut down. She closed up the pocket knife and slipped it back into her back pocket. She closed the door as she stepped out of the room and took a deep breath to calm down.

" When he leaves I want someone on either side of him. His weapon will remain empty, put the bullets in the truck of the car and we will make sure to double up on the patrol. I dont want him to have a change of sneaking up on us and going on a shooting spee. Have someone check his room and get his shit out of here. I know he was your best friend but there is a change I will kill him." She said to Rick. "I can not be around him anymore." Rick nodded.

" I will do it myself. Id like to be one of the people to walk him out." Rick said.

" I dont care who does it, I wont be there. Have Gage come and find me when the car is ready, please." Saint said.


	15. Chapter 15

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!*_

Daryl and Saint were still holding hands when they walked back up the stairs. She was hungry and wanted to eat something so they were headed to kitchen. Daryl noticed she was trembling and that her hand was cold. He started rubbing her fingers with his. Saint laughed slightly.

" Sorry, I shake and get cold when Im mad." She said. She pulled her hand away when they got into the kitchen. He slipped into a chair at the table as she went to make small snack for them.

" When I get mad, I cant talk." Daryl said.

" Do you think I was to rough with him?" She asked him. He smiled as he leaned back in the chair.

" Hell no!" Daryl said making her laugh.

Saint was standing on the roof with Wesley when it was time to walk Shane out. Rick and Daryl were walking beside him, each holding onto an arm. Everyone had either come outside or was gathered in the windows to watch the scene. Gage was waiting by the car which was parked outside the gate.

Wesley slipped his arm around his sisters shoulders as they watched Rick, Daryl, and Shane walk over to the car. Daryl held up his cross bow to Shanes head while Rick undid the handcuffs. Gage spoke to Shane, telling him where the bullets were in the car and that he would be shot on sight if they saw him around the fence.

No one was speaking or moving. Gage moved away from the car as Shane opened the drivers door. He turned and looked back at the complex. Daryl tighten his hold on his cross bow as he watched Shanes eyes searching for Saint.

" Dont fucking look at her. Get in the fucking car." He snapped. Without another word, Shane got in and started it up. As he drove away, a few of the women from Ricks group started to cry. Everyone went their own ways, either to patrol or take care of household chores.

" Did we make the right choice?" Saint asked Wesley as she rested her head against her brothers chest. " Is sending him out into the walker world the right thing to do?" She asked. It was becoming evening and she was glad no one would see her tears. Despite what had happen, Shane was still a human and there where not many of them left in the world.

" He was a danger to us all. Sometimes you have to sacrfice one for the better of the group." Wesley said. Saint looked up at her brother who was still looking in the direction Shane had driven.

" Do you think the group will forgive me?" Saint asked.

" I think everyone respects the choice that was made." Wesley said as he looked at her. " He would have tried it on someone else, Saint. He already tried twice, what would have stopped him a third time. He was a danger to all the women."

No one talked during dinner that night. A few people had come up to her and told her they supported her choice which made Saint feel better. She hadnt spoken to Daryl since Shane had left. She had stayed on the roof and patrolled until dinner time. She needed to gather her thoughts and he understood that.

After dinner most in the group decided to go to bed early. Saint had disappeared right after she was done eating but Daryl wasnt worried, he knew where she would be. He quickly finished eating and went outside. Quietly he crossed the back yard until he came to the barn. She was standing against the fence around the barn yard and had her arms resting on the top of it. He came up to her side and mirrored her stance as they watched the animals.

" I love it here. I needed to make sure I could come here without getting uncomfortable." Saint said.

" And?" Daryl asked.

" And, its fine. The only part I remember is when he kissed me." Daryls head whipped around as he looked at her.

" When did he kiss you?" He asked.

" Well the first time..." She started. Daryl faced her quickly.

" The first time? He kissed you more then once?" He almost yelled. She shook her head.

" The first time he tried too was when we were in library the night we got back from town. But I stopped him." She felt the tension in Daryl fade. Slowly he turned back to the fence. " The next time was in the barn. He took me by surprise and kissed me." She stole a look at Daryl. His mouth was tight and his eyes were narrowed as he tensed up again. " I pushed him away as soon as him mouth was on mine. I told him I wasnt in to him and I think thats when he hit my head." Daryl didnt talk for a few minutes.

" If I hadnt seen you bleeding I wouldnt have stopped punching him. I would have beat him to death. I wanted too." He finally said. They were silent again for a while before Daryl spoke again. " I dont know how to do this."

" Do what?" Saint asked.

" This," He motioned between them with his hands. " I dont know how to be with someone. I dont remember the last time I was with someone I called my girlfriend. Im mostly a one night stand type of man but you arent that type of girl." He said without looking at her. Saint turned so she was facing him but still leaning against the fence.

" What do you really want to say to me?" She asked. He glanced at her then looked away. His mouth tighten as he shook his head. " Tell me. Tell me what you want to say to me, doesnt matter how mean, bad, or dirty it is, I want to hear it."

" You sure about that?" Daryl asked her.

" Say it." He exhaled hard before he faced her.

" I want to say," He paused as he looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and he decided to just go for it. " I want you to move all your stuff into my room tonight, I want to make you mine in every sense of the word. I want to make you cum harder then you ever have in your life. I havent stopped thinking of getting you in my bed since I saw you. I want to fuck you hard til your ready to lost it then slow down. I have pictured you naked so many times and now I wanted to see if you match what I have in my head. I want you to want me so bad you cant stand it. I want to hold hands, I want to kiss you, I want to talk to you. I want to know everything about you, everything from your childhood to now. I want to know what you look like when you cry, when you laugh, and when you have sex. I want you under me, on top of me and at my side. I want to see your face when your getting ready to cum and hear the noises you make when you finally do go. There I said it, happy?" He finished up quickly and turned away from her.

When she didnt say anything, he glanced at her. He expected to see a look of horror on her face. He expected her to tell him he was a nasty pervert and that she never wanted to talk to him again. What he found was her staring at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and she was taking slow, deep breaths. He looked away.

" I think that sounds pretty amazing." Her voice sounded breathless. He looked at her again. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. But Im wondering if you can back it up." He turned towards her to find her smiling at him then. " I have been let down before in bed so I have to wonder if you can do all that. If you can back up your words."

" Are you challenging me, little girl?" He asked with a small grin.

" Im just saying, Im not sure you can do it but Im willingly to let you try until you do, no matter how long it takes." Saint said.

" You tell me when and I will make it happen." He said.

" Im free all night." Daryl grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the complex. Saints laughter filled him.


	16. Chapter 16

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* warning sexual acts in this chapter_

Saint gripped his blanket as he held onto her hips to keep her still. She bit her lip and arched her back as he continued to work her over with his mouth. He had already brought her with his hand and promised her that was just the first one to come. She covered her face with her hands as she whimpered.

" Oh my God!" Her voice was almost lost in as she moaned again. " Right there! Right there, Oh my God! Stop Stop!" She panted as she grabbed the covers again, " Im gonna go! Oh my God! Dont stop!" She almost squealed as he brought her over the edge.

Daryl took his time making his way back up to her. He kissed her stomach and ran his tongue lightly across her skin before he slipped out of the covers. Her eyes were closed and he could see her heart was racing. She was breathing fast.

" It cant get any better than those last two. I think I just melted right in your bed." She said.

His laugh was low and sexy as he lightly touched her thighs. As he started kissing her neck she could feel him against her. He was more then ready for her. She reached between them and took him in her hand. He lightly bit her neck as he continued to touch her, waiting until she was ready again. His breath soon became ragged against her skin as she glided her hand up and down him.

" Kiss me as you come into me." She whispered. He looked at her.

" You want me to kiss you after I just did that? Your okay with that?" He asked.

" If its good enough for you its good enough for me." Saint said, meeting his eyes.

He brought his mouth to hers and groaned against her. Saint gently pulled him towards her, letting him know she was ready for him again. Daryl took her hands in his and held them above her head as he came into her. Saint gasped and arched her back, letting her hips meet his.

Saint laid curled up against him after they were done. He had his arms around her, holding her tight. Her eyes were closed and she was completely comfortable. He was running his finger tips up and down her arm as he nestled his face into her hair.

" I am so tired." Saint said. " Im still tingling." He laughed.

" So what do you think?" He asked. He know what she thought about it, she wasnt a quiet on in bed plus he had the scratches on his back to prove she enjoyed herself.

" You know, Im not sure yet. We are going to need to try it again later." She said. He laughed again and he squeezed her. " But not for a while. I dont think I will be able to cum again for a while." They fell into their comfortable silences again for a while before he spoke.

" So can we move your stuff here in the morning?" Daryl had never lived with a girl before. It had always just been him and his brother. He was surprised that he wanted to see her clothes with his, see her bathroom stuff next to his.

" If sex if always like this with you, we might have to move into the barn." She said, making him chuckle.

Things for them only got better after that night. They were together almost all the time. Theyd patrol on the roof together during the day and take walks at night. Daryl was most surprised at how much he liked the little touches shed give him. When theyd patrol the roof, and shed pass him, shed always lightly touch his shoulder or lower back. Sometimes shed brush her fingers against his or her shoulder against his. He loved it and couldnt get enough.

People around them started to notice the change in him too. Hed smile more, got more involved in the conversations, and was more willingly to help out. During dinner theyd hold hands under the table or at least have their legs touching, they tried to touch each other whenever they could.

If the groups gathered at night to talk or play games, Daryl and Saint would have their heads together and talking quietly. Theyd sit facing each other, her legs in between his while they talked. Hed rub her legs while she rubbed his.

He loved making her laugh and smile so he found himself doing silly things to get her attention or saying stupid things so shed laugh. He was also shocked to find out that the harder he got her off the better it was for him, the better it felt to him. He was excited that she was into sex and willingly to do anything in bed. She didnt shy away from anything, she even let him watch when she had him in her mouth.

They still left each other notes but instead of taping them to the door, they would hid them. Sometimes shed find her notes in her clothes or pillowcase. When he went out hunting shed put notes in his pockets and sometimes a pair of her panties. They enjoyed being with each other and made sure they werent apart for too long.


	17. Chapter 17

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

" I dont want you going to town this time." Daryl said as they got ready for bed two months later. Daryl and Ricks group had now been at the complex for over three months. Daryl and Saint had been together for 2 and a half months.

" D, thats part of my job here, you know that. I messed up the last trip I went to but hurting my arm and I messed the make up trip because of Shane, I have to go this time. Besides, you will be there with me. You saved me last time, you'll save me again if I need it." Saint said as she came out of the bathroom.

" I dont want to have to save you. If you stayed here, I wont have to worry about that." Daryl said as he sat on the bed. Saint walked over to him and slipped onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her legs came to rest on either side of his hips.

" Then whos going to save you if you get into trouble. Besides, if you leave me here I will just freak out while your gone." Saint said as she moved her hips against his. He slid his hands up her bare legs and grabbed her ass through her pajama shorts.

" First, why do you wear clothes to bed when you know your just going to sleep naked? Second, stop grinding on me while Im trying to talk to you, its distracting." She grinned and moved her hips alittle harder and faster. " Stop it." Daryl said.

" You dont like it? It feels pretty good to me." Saint said.

" It feels too damn good, thats why you have to stop." His voice was low as he brought one hand into her hair. He tilted her head so he could start kissing her neck. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers up and down his neck. " We are going to have sex then we are going to talk about it." Daryl almost groaned against her neck.

" Whatever you want." She whispered.

Saint reached over and took Daryls hand as they drove. He hadnt spoken since they got into his truck. She slid over and rested her head against his shoulder. She knew he was upset with her for going with them to the town. He had tried to talk her out of going last night after they had sex. He tried ordering to stay at the complex but she had just laughed at him. He tried asking her nicely to not go but then she just kissed him and told him no. He even tried again in the morning when they were in the shower but she wont hear of it. Now she looked up at him as she slowly let her hand travel up the inside of his leg.

" Dont. Im not in the mood." Daryl said but he didnt try and stop her as she started rubbing him.

" Now now, D, dont lie. I can feel that you are." She said. Daryl smiled as he shifted.

" Stop it. Its not like I can just pull over and fuck you so stop trying to get me hard. I dont think your brothers would like that very much." He said.

" But your already hard." She said. " I guess I didnt do a good enough job on you this morning."

" Oh you did. But for some reason, I cant get enough of you." He said. Saint laughed. " Im asking you nicely, please stop. If you keep it up Im going to cum and I dont want to go into town with wet pants." She pulled her hand away and kissed his cheek. She didnt move over to her side of the truck, instead she just nestled up to him.

They parked the trucks in their spots outside of town and got out. Daryl, Gage, Rick, Saint, Bryan and Wesley gathered together and slowly walked to the edge of the town. They decided to take an extra person. Everyone was tense and hard their weapons ready to go. The groups where Rick, Bryan, and Daryl, then Wesley, Gage and Saint. Daryl wasnt happy that they werent in a group together but he understood it was for the best. He was worried hed be too worried about her safety to look for supplies and watch everyone elses back. He had made the choice to not be in a group with her.

Before they started into the town, Daryl took a hold of her arm and pulled her against him. He kissed her long and hard enough that the other guys got uncomforable and turned away from them. Then he rested his forehead against hers. He didnt want want to let her go. He wasnt normally a nervous person but his stomach was a wreck and he just wanted to take her back to the complex and lock her in his room.

" Be careful, please." Daryl said.

" You too." She said. Then she placed a quick kiss on his lips before looking at him. " D, in and out quietly and quickly, remember." For the first time he saw fear in her eyes. The whole time they talked about going into town, she seemed so confident, so sure of herself. He had almost felt stupid for being so nervous.

" In and out, quietly and quickly." He repeated. " Watch your ass."

" You too." She said. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before she gave him a small smile. They let go of each other and joined the rest of the group. Saint took a shaky breath to calm her nerves.

The first few house sweeps went by smoothly. Daryl got glimpses of her popping in and out the houses across the street from his houses. Everytime he saw her, he felt better. His chest felt alittle lighter. He couldnt believe how worried he was about her. When she caught his sight, shed smile and gave him a small wave. He decided he was going to work twice as hard during the next two months to talk her out of coming back to town.

Saint stood watching the back door while Gage and Wesley checked the upstairs of one house. She had her bow and arrow out, ready to fire if she needed too. Daryl had tried to teach her how to use his cross bow once but it hadnt turned out well. They ended up laughing because she wont take it seriously. She kept rubbing her ass against him and distracting him. He kept trying to move his hips so she couldnt brush against him but she always found him again. It hadnt taken long before he gave it and carried her off to their room.

Quick movement from across the house's backyard got her attention. She studied it as best she could and realized it had to be a person, the movement was to fast to have been a walker. She called up to her brothers and told them she thought she had seen someone and was going to check it out. She didnt wait for them to respond. Saint kept her bow and arrow out as she jogged across the backyard.

She went quietly into the house where she had seen the movement. She entered through the back door and looked around. She was in the kitchen and could see down a long hallway and out the front door. She saw the a flash of someone running out of the front door and followed them.

" Hey!" She called out against her better judgement. She couldnt tell if the person was a male or female because of the jacket and hood they were wearing. The person stopped moving. " Are you alone?" The person nodded without looking around. " I have a place you can come to if you want, if you arent bitten. A place where you will be safe and taken care of." Slowly the person turned around and Saints breath caught.

" Nice to see you again, Saint." Shane said. She started backing up towards the front door of the house. Shane held up his weapon. " Dont move."

" Wes, I cant find Saint." Gage said as he came back up the stairs. Wesley closed the drawer he just emptied out and looked at his brother.

" What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

" I mean I cant find her. She isnt in the house or outside of it." Gage said.

" Come on, asshole." Wesley said as he grabbed the clothes he found. They quickly ran down the stairs and out of the front door. He dropped the clothes in the pile he had made in the front yard. Daryl came out of the house across the street from them and looked up. They quickly jogged over to him.

" Have you seen Saint? We cant find her." Gage said. Before Daryl could answer them, her screamed ripped through the neighborhood. They all jumped then started running towards the sound.

They ran down the street with their weapons ready. As they rounded the corner they saw Shane pushing her into his car, on the drivers side. Daryl raised his cross bow and fired it. He just missed Shane by inches. Shane jumped into his car and started it up.

" Aim for the tires!" Gage shouted. Daryl took aim again but this time his arrow went into the trunk.

" Fuck! No!" He shouted.

" Shit man, walkers!" Wesley said as a few walkers started towards them.

" I dont give a fuck about them!" Daryl shouted. Wesley grabbed his arm.

" Well you might not care but Saint will if you get bit." He said. Daryl looked at him for a minute then yanked his arm away. He took aim at the walkers and took them down. He thrust his hand into his hair. The pain he felt was the same pain he had when he lost his brother. He hadnt found Merle but he wasnt going to lose Saint. He was going to find her and bring her home safe and sound.

" Whats stopping me from jumping out of this car?" Saint asked from the back seat. She carefully took one her arrows out. Shane had taken her bow but not her arrows. He was so distracting by driving and not hitting anything in the street, that he didnt see Saint slip an arrow out of her open back window.

" Your not stupid. You jump from the car, you will get hurt. You know once the walkers smell you and your blood, you'll be dead." Shane said as he made a turn. Saint slipped around arrow out of the window.

" Daryls going to kill you when he finds me." She snapped. Shane laughed.

" Well, babydoll, Im not too worried about that stupid hick." He said.

" You should be. He fucked you up last time." Saint said.

" He got lucky. It wont happen again." Shane said as he frowned. " You should be worried about him. Daryl is impulse and stupid, he lets his angry take over. He will get himself killed trying to find you."

" We have to go back and get more people." Gage said.

" Im not leaving without her." Daryl snapped.

" We will find her faster with more people." Gage said as they followed Daryl down the street.

" Go then!" Daryl snapped again. " Im not leaving."

" Let him go." Rick said. Gage, Bryan, Wesley, and Rick stopped walking. " Look, Daryls mind is made up and he wont change it once its made up. We will go back, get more weapons and men and come back."

" I will stay with him." Wesley said. Daryl looked back at him then started walking again.


	18. Chapter 18

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

Wesley and Daryl walked down the street with their weapons up. They had no idea where to start looking for her but that didnt seem to stop Daryl. They reached an intersection in the road and Daryl saw an arrow on the ground on one side. He bent down and picked it up while Wesley stayed on the look out. He turned it over in his hand and studied it for a few minutes.

" Its one of her arrows." He said. He stood up and they started down the road.

Shane pulled up to a house at the end of town. He got out and held his weapon up to Saints face. She had thrown out all her arrows, hoping Daryl and her brothers could follow her clues. Shane didnt noticed that her arrows were gone when he took a hold of Saints arm and pulled her out of the car. He looked around, watching for walkers as he pulled her up the sidewalk to the house.

" Welcome to my home. I admit," He started as they walked up the stairs onto the wrap around porch. " its not as nice as your place, I dont have the running water and eletricy but it will have to do." Shane said. He pushed opened the front door and pulled Saint in.

The house had a mattress on the floor in what she thought was the living room and all the windows were boarded up. She scanned for all possible exits but couldnt see to the back of the house. Shane locked the front door then took a hold of her arm. He pulled her further into the room and over to a set of stairs. He took a set of handcuffs out of his back pocket and handcuffed her right wrist to the railing.

" What the hell are you doing! You cant do this! What if a walker gets in?" Saint hated that there was panic in her voice.

" Dont worry, sugar. I have the key with me all the time. No walkers getting in here anyway. I have this place completely boarded up." Shane said.

Daryl and Wesley turned down streets where they found arrows. Daryl was hoping he was right, he was hoping they were clues she was leaving them. After a while they came to a street that was a dead in and lined with houses. Daryl and Wesley stayed by the trees so if Shane and Saint were in one of the houses, he wont see them. The sun was starting to set and they were scanning the houses for any movement.

" What the hell are we going to do?" Wesley asked. " They could be in any of these houses."

" We have to start searching them, one by one. We are staying together and quiet." Daryl said.

After the sun had completely set, Shane went up the stairs to the second story of the house. Saint pulled against the handcuffs but knew she couldnt get them free. She sunk to her knees and closed her eyes as she leaned her face against her arm. Daryl was a hunter and a tracker, he would find her, he had too. She just kept repeating that to herself over and over again to keep herself calm.

Shane walked carefully down the stairs with the flashlight and grinned at her. Saint could see he had something in his hand but couldnt make out what it was. He moved around the room, turning on lanterns and flashlights. She watched him carefully, her mind racing with all her options. She prayed silently to herself that Daryl would break down the door and save her at any moment. Shane finally faced her and smiled again.

" I found something for you. I found it the first week I was here and I have been imaging you in it." He set his flashlight down and held up the clothes he found. He had a pair of black boots sitting on the ground in front of him. In his hands he held a black and blue corset and a pair of black panties.

" What the fuck is that?" Saint asked.

" Its your outfit. You're going to put it on in front of me and walk around in it before we have sex." Shane said.

" Im not wearing anything for you and we are not having sex!" Saint snapped. Shane just laughed.

" Yes you are and yes we are. You know how I know? Because I have the knife and the gun and I dont mind marking up that pretty skin of yours. Now Im going to undo your handcuffs and you will get undressed in front of me because if you dont, I will cut you." Shane said.

" Shane, please dont make me do this." Saint said softly. Shane walked over to her and grabbed her face by her jaw.

" You once said you would cut out my tongue." He spoke in a low, dangerous voice. " I need you to have your tongue but I dont need you to have all your fingers so dont piss me off." He said.

Daryl and Wesley came out of the third house they looked through and started to sneak towards the fourth house when something caught Daryls eyes. He looked at a house at the end of the street. He nudged Wesley and pointed to it. The house was boarded up, like alot of the houses there, but he thought he saw the flicker of lights. They looked at each and nodded, both thinking the samething.

Shane uncuffed Saints wrist then sat down in a chair in front of her. He set the clothes down and told her to strip. When she still refused him, Shane slashed the knife across her arm and screamed at her. Saint grabbed her wound as she felt the blood start to well up. After a few seconds, she slowly started to take her shirt off.

As she let the shirt drop to the floor she felt the blood sliding down her arm. Tears filled her eyes as she undid her pants. As slowly as she could, she pushed her pants down. She stopped and looked at him but Shane just motioned her with his hand to continue. Saint reached behind her and undid her bra. After she took it off, she covered her breasts with her arms.

" I want to see them." Shane said.

" Shane, please." Saint said.

" I want to see them!" He yelled. " And get those panties off or I will cut you again!"

Slowly Saint dropped her hands and started to take off her panties. Big tears began rolling down her cheeks. Shane grinned and stood up. He walked over to her and reached out to touch her. He let his hands slide up her thighs as Saint turned her face from him. She sobbed out loud when he ran his tongue up her neck. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her against him.

" Oh dont cry, babydoll. I will be better then him. I promise." Shane said. She jumped when he put his hands between her legs and touched her. " I have waited a long time to be in here but I think its going to be worth it." He whispered into her cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

Daryl and Wesley carefully walked around to the back of the house. They couldnt find a way into the house as all the bottom windows and doors were boarded up. There was a shed in the backyard and Wesley motioned to Daryl. They ran over to it and quickly found a ladder. As carefully as they could, they brought the ladder over and quietly put it against the house. Daryl went up the ladder first and into an open window on the second floor.

Daryl raised up his cross bow and Wesley had his bow and arrow out as they crept out of the bedroom and into a hallway. Down the stairs they could see lights on but it was what they heard that froze them in their place. Saints crying was coming up from the main part of the house. Daryl tighten his jaw and took a deep breath to calm himself. The biggest part of him wanted to rush down the stairs and kill whatever was making her cry but he knew he had to be slow and careful. They didnt know what was going on and didnt want to cause her to be hurt anymore then she already was.

Shane had Saint handcuffed again but had her on the mattress. He had taken off his shirt and was over her, kissing her neck and shoulders. She couldnt stop herself from crying. He brought his face to hers and tried to kiss her. When he put his tongue in her mouth Saint bit down as hard as she could. Shane yelled and yanked away from her.

" You bit me,you fucking bitch!" Shane said. He slapped her in the face so hard it rocked her head to the side. " Your going to pay for that! That stupid hick might like that shit, but I dont!" He started to force her legs open. Saint fought him as hard as she could until he hit her again.

This time Saint felt her vision start to fade and her body relax. She fought herself to stay awake. She looked up at the stairs and almost stopped breathing. Daryl and Wesley were creeping down the stairs with their weapons out. Seeing him there gave Saint renewed strength. Daryls face was tight and dark. Wesleys was filled with anger.

Shane was so busy trying to fight her legs and yelling at her that he didnt notice Daryl and Wesley had snuck into the room. Daryl was standing behind him and nudged him with his cross bow. Shane froze in his movements and looked slowly up at Saints face. His eyes were wide and his skin was starting to pale. Desite what was happening, Saint smiled.

" Your dead now." She said.

" Where are the keys to the cuffs?" Daryl asked in a low, dangerous voice.

" In my pocket." Shane said. Daryl motioned to Wesley with his head. Wesley went to Shane and searched his pockets until he found the key. He went to Saints hands and undid the cuffs.

" Stand up nice and slow." Daryl said. Saint scrambled away from Shane as soon as her brother freed her. She grabbed a blanket and covered herself up. Wesley grabbed her and hugged her tightly when she stood up.

" Are you okay?" He asked. Saint was trembling in his arms.

" I am now." She said.

" Get dressed, Sissy." Wesley said before he let her go.

Shane stayed on his knees with his hands linked together and placed on top of his head. Daryl moved to the front of him and had his cross bow aimed at Shanes head. He could barely control his anger as he stared at him. Wesley joined them in the living room while Saint got dressed. Shanes eyes shifted over to her. Wesley lost his control and punched Shane in the side of the head as hard as he could. Shane fell over to his side.

" Dont you ever look at my sister again!" He screamed. Saint joined her boys once she dressed. She placed her hands on their arms.

" Are you okay?" Daryl asked without taking his eyes from Shane as he struggled to sit up. Saint nodded.

" I tried to go easy on you, Shane, but you have left me with no choice." Saint said. She picked his knife up from the floor. " I am going to make a few cuts on your arms and stomach. At sunrise we are going to drive you to the center of town and handcuff you to the flag pole. The smell of your blood will drive the walkers out. They will eat you alive until there is nothing left." Daryl glanced at her before turning his eyes back to Shane.

" You wont dare." Shane said, his mouth bleeding. Saint swiped the the knife out and cut both sides of Shanes face.

" Wont I?" She asked. " You kidnapped me, made me strip down in front of you and tried to rape me, again!" Her voice started to rise. " I will not stand for you to live anymore!" She held the knife to his throat. " I want you to suffer." She bent down so her face was in front of his. " You will feel every one of their bites, you will feel them tear into your skin. Their nails will scratch down your arms and face, their breath will be the last thing you smell and their sightless eyes will be the last thing you see." Shanes face had a look of horror on it. Saint stood up and took a step away from him. " There will be nothing left of you, nothing." She finished up softly.

" You're a sick bitch." Shane whispered. She smiled a humorless smile.

" Yes, I am. I told you once that D had nothing on me and now I will prove it. I bet if it was up to him, hed kill right now." Saint said. " But thats too good for you."

They all stayed in the living room through the night. Saint never took her eyes from Shane. Wesley and Daryl would exchange looks to each other, both thinking the same thing. They were worried about Saint. Daryl saw the cut on her arm but didnt ask her about it. He could tell she didnt want to talk. She kept a tight grip on his arm.

Once the sun started to rise, Saint made Shane take his shirt off. Daryl and Wesley held Shanes arms while she made cuts quickly across his chest and arms. Shane tried to fight her but they held him tightly. They loaded him into his car and quickly drove to the center of town. Saint knew the center held the most walkers and that right now they were downed. There hadnt been any humans there in months so the walkers werent active.

As quickly as they could, Daryl and Wesley handcuffed Shane to the flag pole. Shane started begging them to let him go but neither one said a thing. Saint stood with them once they were done. Her eyes were clouded over and dark. Shane meant her eyes with fear in his. Her mouth was set and hard. She nodded to Wesley and Daryl and they started back to the car. Wesley sat in the back seat with Daryl in the drivers seat and Saint beside him.

" Start the car and lay on the horn. The walkers will be so distracted by the smell of Shanes blood that they wont notice us." Saint said. Daryl did as she asked.

" You dont really want to watch, do you?" Wesley asked as a few walkers came out of the building. Shanes head was whipping around as he looked at them. He started screaming and pulling against the pole. Her eyes were glued to Shanes.

" Saint, you dont want to see this." Daryl said. When she didnt react, Daryl took her hand. " Babe, " He said softly. Finally she looked at him. " You dont need to see this." Tears filled her eyes.

" He made me strip." She said. " He touched me."

" I know." Daryl said. " But seeing this isnt going to make you feel better about it." Shanes scream pierced the quiet as the first walker reached him. " He is getting punished, we dont have to watch."

" I dont want to see it." She said. Daryl nodded again then put the car in gear and they drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

When they reached the end of the town, they found the group that came to find her. Saint and Gage embraced and she started to cry. The group dropped back to give her space with her brothers and Daryl. The decision was made to leave the town quickly. The walkers would be active for a while so they needed to get away from the town as fast as they could. Neither Daryl or Wesley told them what had happen.

The drive back to town was quiet. Saint had curled up in the backseat with her head on Wesleys lap. She had fallen asleep pretty soon after they left. Wesley had his head against the backseat and had his eyes closed. He was running his hand through her hair while Daryl drove. Daryl would steal a few glances back at her. Her face was pale but she seemed okay.

" She will be fine." Wesley said. " But make her talk, Daryl. Dont let her shut down, she will if you let her. She will just completely shut down, pretend nothing happen and thats not going to help her deal with that happen." Wesley opened his eyes and looked at Daryl through the mirror. " Make her talk about it. The last time she shut down like this was when she had to kill Adam, our older brother. She didnt talk for weeks, she hardly ate a thing. And I dont want anyone to know what we did to Shane. I dont want people scared of her or thinking she is crazy."

" He deserved it." Daryl said.

" He did but other people might think it was to cruel." Wesley said. " I mean, she cut him and we handcuffed him to a pole to be eaten alive."

" I'll take the blame. They'll expect it from me. I'll say I killed him. They know I have been wanting to since he first attacked her." Daryl said.

Once at the complex, Wesley, Daryl, and Saint went to their rooms to sleep. They had been up all night and were tired. Everyone let them go but were promised to be filled in the next day. Wesley and Daryl had worked out a story to tell. They didnt want anyone to know what Shane had done to Saint, so they were going to keep the details to a minimal.

Saint stripped off her clothes and left them in a corner of the room. She hadnt said a word to or looked at anyone. They slipped into bed, her back to his front. Daryl wasnt sure what to say to her, how to get her to talk but he understood she needed too. What had happen was to traumatic and big to ignore. He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing how it relaxed her. Saint sighed and closed her eyes.

" I dont think I can go to town again, at least not for a while." She said. After a few minutes, Saint turned over and looked at him. The night light in the room cast enough light that she could see his face. None of the bedrooms had windows in them.

" You dont ever have to go back." He said.

" Do you think Im a wimp if I dont go?" She asked.

" No." They searched each others eyes.

" Am I disgusting?" Her voice was small and almost broke his heart. " Am I disgusting to you now that he touched me, like am I tainted?" Daryl gathered her in his arms and held her to his chest.

" No, you could never be disgusting to me." Daryl said.

" Did you find my arrows? Is that how you found me?" She asked.

" Yeah. I knew it was from you because it was something I would have done."

" I heard Rick say that I'm a female you." Saint said. Daryl laughed.

" Yeah, I think hes right about that." He said.

The next day, Daryl woke to the sound of the shower. He looked at her side of the bed then sat up. There was going to be a meeting with the house after breakfast and he didnt think Saint wanted to be there for it. She hadnt slept well, mostly tossing and turning, sometimes crying in her sleep. He knew that day she would throw herself into the work that needed to be done around the complex. He wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure she really was as okay as she said she was.

Saint had her eyes closed as the water washed over her. She heard the sink come on and knew Daryl was up and brushing his teeth. He would join her in the shower as he did every morning since she moved in. It didnt take long before she heard the sink turn off and the shower curtain open. He took a hold of her hair and moved it over her left shoulder. He picked up the soap and a washcloth and started washing her shoulders.

" Theres a meeting after breakfast." Saint said. She kept her eyes closed as he washed down her back and sides.

" I know." Daryl said.

" People are going to know what I did to Shane. They will know I lost control of myself." She said. Daryl turned her to face him but Saint wont open her eyes.

" Wes and I have worked out a story. We got it handled. You just go along with whatever we say." He said. When she shook her head, he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Saint finally opened her eyes. " We got it handled. I killed him, they'll be expecting that."

" Why would you say that for me? Why would you take the blame for what I did?" She asked.

" In case you missed it, I care about you. I aint cared about anyone but me and my brother for as long as I can remember. I protect what I care about and whats mine. You became mine the moment I kissed you in that house but I aint done a good job at taking care of you. This is my way to make it up to you."

" Some the people here will be scared of you, might hate you for this." Saint said.

" I dont give a shit what they think. People been scared of me my whole life and Im fine with it. I care what you think. Wes and I both think this is the best thing to do." Daryl said. Saint was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke again.

" So you call my brother by his nick name now and I dont have one?" She asked.

" What?" Daryl asked in confusion. She smiled slightly.

" Wesley, your calling him Wes." Daryl smiled. " Why dont I have a nick name?"

" In case you missed it, I gave you a nick name. I called you babe." She laughed. " You know, you're the only person who ever gave me a nickname. I wont have let anyone else do it if theyd tried." She took the wash cloth from him and started washing his chest and arms.

" So why did you let me?" She asked.

" Because when you first called me D, it took me by surprise then it made me laugh. Grown ass men would have been to scared to call me that. Then here comes this 5 foot tall girl, who stands up to me holding a arrow to her head, gives me a nick name and doesnt even blink." Daryl said with a smile.

" Hey! Im 5 foot 1 inch tall. Im not that big so I need that extra inch." She said with a laugh. His smiled started to fade.

" I thought I was going to lose my mind when he took you." He said seriously. " I wont ever let that happen again."

" Well hes dead now so theres no change of it happening again." She said. She grabbed her hair and pushed it over her shoulder. She was washed before he got into the shower and now needed to get dressed. She also needed to help with breakfast and she wanted to get back to something normal.

" You're to beautiful for someone like me. I never did anything in my life to deserve you." Daryl said out of the blue. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost hadnt heard him. She shook her head.

" What?" She asked.

" You deserve to be with someone educated, not some stupid hick like me." He said.

" Dont. Dont do that. Dont start second guessing us. I have never had a relationship half as good as this one before ever. I have never been with someone who is more of a man then you. Im sure every one of my exs fell apart when the world ended. But you, you pushed through. You helped carry Ricks group when you didnt even like them. If thats not someone of worth that I dont know who is. And besides all that, the sex with you is so good, like the best I have ever had, by far." Saint said. He laughed at her last comment, making her smile.

" No ones ever said anything like that to me. No one has ever seen anything good when it came to me, no one but my brother." Daryl said.

" Thats has nothing to do with you or what type of person you are. Its not your fault they were so stupid." Daryl brought his hand to her cheek as they stared at each other.

" Im gonna fall for you." He said. Saint smirked at him.

" What do you mean gonna, you already have cause Im just that fucking awesome." She said before she got out of the shower. Daryls laugh was bright and loud.


	21. Chapter 21

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

Saint set the plates out for everyone to have breakfast. Which a group as large as hers, breakfast usually happen to two waves. The first wave was arriving and she and Andrea had made bacon, eggs, and toast. Andrea hadnt asked her about what happen, which Saint was grateful for. They just talked like it was any other day.

Daryl, Wesley, and Gage were always in the first wave and it didnt take long for them to appear in the kitchen. Daryl watched as Wesley came up behind Saint. He placed his hand on her lower back and leaned down to kiss her cheek then whisper something to her. He figured Wesley was telling her to let Daryl and him handle to conversation and questions. She nodded at him and whispered to him as well.

After the second wave of breakfast eaters everyone settled outside on the back yard. Daryl and Wesley stood in front of the group while Saint hung back. Daryl let Wesley do most of the talking, he watched as Saint silently slipped away from the group and back into the complex. He didnt figure she wanted to relive what happen. Daryl warned everyone against asking her questions about the events and everyone agreed to not upset her anymore.

Things continued to go well at the complex. The trips to the town were mostly uneventful and they were also able to bring back supplies. Saint and the group still held out hope for other survivors or maybe that there was a cure being made somewhere in the world. The women in the group started a school schedule for the kids and everyone fell into their jobs nicely.

For once in his life, Daryl was hopefully for the future. He even thought about having a family with Saint one day and they had talked about it. Birth control was hard to come by but after six months, they were still baby free. She had always kept a close eyes on the times when pregnancy was most likely. Daryl didnt care if a cure was ever found, he didnt want life to go back to where it was before. He liked his life as it was then, with his Saint.

the end!

oh yeah, i suck at endings. i hope it didnt ruin the whole story


End file.
